


Little Witch Summer Holiday

by pigeonking



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I love this show so much that it was inevitable that I'd do a fan fic for it eventually. I'm just surprised that it has taken me this long.This looks like turning into a labour of love and it could run for a while, but here's the first part and eventually the rating will most likely change as at some point I have no doubt that Akko and Diana will get it on.Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it....





	1. Arrival

School was out at the Luna Nova Magical Academy, at least it was for the six weeks that made up the British school summer holidays. Atsuko “Akko” Kagari was due to go back to Japan for two of those weeks to see her parents, but before that she had planned a two weeks camping getaway with her friends Sucy Manbavaran, Lotte Jansson and Diana Cavendish. Their teacher and Akko’s mentor, Professor Chariot was also coming along as a supervisor and chaperone in order to make sure that the girls didn’t get into too much trouble while they were away.

The planned destination was the Lake Campbell Campsite in Cornwall. Akko had wanted them to all fly there on their brooms, especially considering that she was now getting the hang of flying hers, but Chariot had insisted on driving them in her camper van.

“You can still bring your broom, Akko, but it wouldn’t be practical for us all to fly there. Not with all the luggage we’re going to be taking with us too.” Chariot had let her young protégé down gently. She tactfully neglected to remind Akko that, thanks to her being exposed to the Wagandea pollen, she herself was still unable to fly.

“Awwww. I guess you’re right!” Akko had sulked.

The drive from Luna Nova to Lake Campbell had taken just over two hours in the van and the girls had passed the time playing eye-spy or singing travel songs.

When they had arrived at the campsite Chariot had pulled over at the entrance kiosk to collect the keys to their caravan, number 28. There was not room for all of the girls to sleep in the camper van and so Akko, Sucy, Lotte and Diana would all sleep in the caravan whilst Chariot would have the van all to herself.

Once the keys were in her possession Chariot got back into the van and they set off in search of caravan number 28.

Fortunately, all of the caravans were clearly signposted. There was one sign pointing left that proclaimed that they would find caravans 1 to 20 in that direction; to the right was caravans 41 to 60 whereas straight ahead lay 21 to 40. Chariot guided her van directly down this route accordingly whilst Akko dutifully looked out for caravan 28.

Her enthusiastic diligence was unnecessary, however, as all of the caravans were organised in logical numerical order and Chariot easily found number 28 nestled between numbers 26 and 30.

Chariot parked the camper van in front of what would be the girls’ home for the next fourteen days and fifteen nights.

The girls clambered gratefully out of the van, glad that the journey was over and that they were finally at their destination. They all were carrying their own personal rucksacks containing, clothes, books, wands and whatever else they thought they might need. Each girl also had her broom attached to the side of their rucksack so that they could go flying whenever the desire took them.

“Ooh this is all simply wonderful!” Lotte enthused as she looked about at the surrounding woodland and greenery. “How far are we from the lake?”

“Not far.” Chariot answered. “It’s just a ten minute walk from here to the east.”

“I can’t wait to go and check it out!” Akko proclaimed excitedly.

“I can’t wait to see what sort of mushrooms they have growing in the woods round here.” Sucy added with a shudder of excitement.

“Just so long as you don’t go using me as a guinea pig in any of your experiments, Sucy!” Akko scalded lightly.

“Would I ever do such a thing?” Sucy chuckled with feigned innocence.

“Do you really want us to answer that one?” Diana smirked. “Don’t worry, Akko. I’ll look after you.” She added with a wink that made the young Japanese witch blush.

“I bet you will.” Sucy mumbled quietly to herself.

“Right, girls,” Chariot called for their attention. “Seeing as I’ll be sleeping in my van, you’ll be needing this key.” She held up the key to their caravan. “Since Diana is the most responsible out of all of you I’ll be entrusting it with her.”

“Thank you, Professor Chariot.” Diana beamed proudly as she accepted the key from her childhood idol.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Akko pouted. “I can be responsible!”

Chariot turned her radiant smile upon her.

“Yes, you can be, but you’re also prone to accidents which also makes you the one most likely to lose the key, so therefore, Diana is the only logical custodian for it. I hope you understand?” she said kindly.

“Awww. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Akko sulked. “Again.”

“I knew you would understand.” Chariot beamed. “Now I suggest you all get settled in and then we’ll go and get some lunch. How does that sound?”

This was met by a chorus of approval from all the girls.

Diana unlocked the caravan and they all went inside.

The interior of the caravan was more than adequate to cater for the four young witches.

Towards the front of the caravan was the living and dining area. Both the table and sofa could be converted into beds. The kitchen dominated the centre of the caravan and then at the rear there was the bathroom and toilet as well as two bedrooms; one single and one double.

“We’re going to have to draw straws to decide who sleeps where.” Akko remarked.

“Well, I’m quite happy to sleep out here on one of the fold-out beds.” Diana offered magnanimously.

Not wanting to be outdone by Diana in the generosity stakes, Akko quickly piped up.

“I’ll take one of the fold-out beds too!”

“Awesome! That means Lotte and I get the bedrooms.” Sucy fist pumped the air.

“I don’t mind the single room.” Lotte chimed in.

“Which means I get the double room. Score one for Sucy!” Sucy smiled and allowed herself a victory wiggle.

“Well, I’m glad that we got all that sorted amicably.” Diana beamed. “It looks like you and I will be roommates tonight, Akko.”

“Won’t that be exciting.” Akko replied in a tone that implied the opposite.

“I don’t doubt that it will be.” Diana agreed.

Now that they had all agreed on that they off loaded their rucksacks and then re-joined Professor Chariot outside to see about lunch.

Lunch consisted of a couple of tins of sausages and beans from the cupboards in Chariot’s van, heated up on her stove.

“I have brought along a few tinned meals like this,” Chariot explained as they all sat down to eat. “but I’m hoping that, since we’re camping, you might try and forage for a few of our meals while we’re here.”

“That sounds great, Professor Chariot.” Akko enthused through a mouthful of sausage. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, you can always catch fish in the lake or you might even try your hand at catching a few rabbits from the woods.” Chariot replied.

“Oh, I don’t think I could bring myself to kill and eat a rabbit!” Lotte gasped.

“Don’t worry, Lotte, it’s easy. You can leave that part to me!” Sucy assured her friend with an evil leer. “I can also tell you all which mushrooms are safe to eat and which are poisonous.”

“Thank you, Sucy.” Chariot smiled at her and then she turned that smile upon Lotte. “You don’t have to do, or eat, anything that you don’t want to.”

“Thank you, Professor Chariot.” Lotte smiled back.

“Of course, there are lots of berries and nuts that grow in the woods that we can eat too and if we get really desperate we can always visit one of the local farms to buy eggs and milk.” Diana pointed out.

“That’s right, we certainly can.” Chariot agreed.

“I haven’t been able to eat a single fish since I learned how to speak their language,” Akko remarked emphatically. “but the other stuff sounds good to me. No weird mushrooms though, Sucy!”

“Cross my heart and hope to fry.” Sucy promised with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Once the lunch was finished Akko offered to clean the plates away with a cleaning spell that she was trying to perfect.

“No thank you, Akko. I remember what happened to my favourite mug last time you tried that spell when you came over to visit. I’ll clean the dishes; you girls can go and explore if you wish.” Chariot declined as tactfully as she could.

“That was one time and I’ve been practicing. I’m sure I could do it this time!” Akko pleaded.

Chariot placed one hand on her hip and pointed off towards the lake with the other, affecting a look of mock annoyance.

“Go, Akko!”

“Yes, sensei.” Akko replied glumly and she allowed herself to be led off by the hands by Lotte and Sucy.

The four girls made their way along the designated pathway, following the signs that pointed towards the lake. They passed other campers along the way. Some were out walking or returning from walks whilst others were just sat outside their caravans. Most were very friendly, smiling and waving in greeting to the young witches and a couple of them even recognised Akko and Diana from the televised footage of their battle against the Noir Rod earlier that year. These people were very open in their gratitude, thanking the two witches for saving the world from the dark magic and one young girl even asked them for an autograph, which they were happy to give. A very few people, however, greeted them with scowls of suspicion and distrust and the girls could not help, but think that this was also because they were recognised as witches. It seemed that the happiness that Akko and Diana had spread across the world using the Shiny Rod had not quite touched everybody.

It wasn’t too long before the four witches reached the lake.

“It’s absolutely wonderful!” Lotte exclaimed, running down to the water’s edge and looking out over the great expanse of lake, surrounded on all sides by the forest.

The surface of the lake sparkled in the sunlight like a giant silver imperfect disc. Jetties and piers were dotted along its shoreline at various points and the lake itself was full of boats and swimmers. Over on the far western side of the lake where it was quieter there sat a few anglers and fishermen.

“It really is perfect.” Akko agreed as she took it all in with quiet awe.

“So, what are we gonna do first?” Sucy asked.

“How about we just walk around and explore for a while?” Diana suggested. “Anything else can wait until tomorrow. We are going to be here for two weeks after all.”

“It’s a shame that Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka couldn’t be here with us too.” Akko lamented. “They would have loved all of this.”

“They all had their own plans for the first two weeks of summer.” Sucy reminded her. “I’m sure we can come back here again one year and bring them along.”

“You know, Sucy, you’re right!” Akko enthused, suddenly excited. “Maybe this should become an annual thing that we all do together every summer holiday!”

“Let’s not jump the gun just yet, Akko.” Diana advised her. “This may all look lovely now, but we might wind up hating the place before the two weeks is up.”

Akko’s bubble burst and her enthusiastic grin drooped into a deflated frown.

“Do you really think that’s possible, Diana? I mean look at this place!” and she gestured expansively at the lake and its wonderous surroundings.

“I certainly hope that it isn’t.” Diana replied. “I for one plan on enjoying every minute of this holiday.”

Akko’s smile returned with renewed brilliance.

“Me too! Come on, let’s see what else this place has to offer.” And without thinking she took Diana by the hand and led her off in an easterly direction around the shore of the lake.

Sucy and Lotte grinned knowingly at each other and followed quickly behind them.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves exploring the path into the woods.

Lotte marvelled at the squirrels and birds that flitted through the trees as the sunlight filtered through the canopy like golden fingers caressing the forest floor with their warmth.

Sucy emitted a rather uncharacteristic squeal of delight as she spotted a rare species of fungi just off the path and she traipsed off excitedly to collect a few samples.

Akko and Diana continued to walk together ahead of them, just quietly enjoying the natural beauty that surrounded them. It was only when she looked down to inspect a radiant butterfly as it fluttered across their path that Akko realised that she was still holding Diana’s hand. Her cheeks burned scarlet. What should she do?

Should she let go?

Diana didn’t seem to mind, but then maybe she had forgotten that she was holding Akko’s hand?

How would she react when she realised?

How would she feel if Akko suddenly let go?

Then she noticed that Diana was looking at her with a curious smile upon her beautiful, aristocratic features.

Akko let out an involuntary yelp of panic and instinctively flung Diana’s hand away from her as if it had suddenly become scalding hot.

Diana’s curious smile turned to one of wry amusement and she arched her eyebrow at Akko as if to say ‘I know what you were thinking’.

“I’m sorry, Diana. I didn’t even realise that I was still holding your hand.” Akko babbled apologetically. “You must think I’m some sort of clingy weirdo.”

“Not at all.” Diana replied kindly. “I actually think it’s a good idea that we hold each other’s hands while we’re in the woods so that we don’t lose each other.”

“But we’re on a path.” Akko pointed out, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

“Yes, we are now, but it is all too easy to stray from it, don’t you think?” and she gestured over to where Sucy was even now collecting samples of her precious rare fungus, and to where Lotte was vainly trying to coax a squirrel down from a tree with an acorn.

Akko giggled at this and Diana joined in. When Diana’s fingers once more intertwined with hers, Akko did not object.

Until an emerald twinkle caught her eye somewhere off the path, partially concealed by the bushes, and Akko found herself absently slipping free of Diana’s hand as she moved forward to investigate it.

“Akko?” Diana called after her.

“Don’t you see it, Diana?” Akko answered her, not taking her eyes away from the jade beacon that beckoned her onwards.

Diana looked over to where Akko’s gaze was inescapably transfixed.

“No, I don’t see anything.” A note of concern crept into her voice. She had heard of malevolent spirits, that haunted forests and marshes, known as Will o’ the Wisps that lured lost and unwary travellers to their doom. Could Akko be seeing one now? “Come back here, Akko. Come back to me. It may not be safe!” Without thinking she reached into the pocket of her trousers and pulled out her wand, just in case.

Akko did not seem to hear her and continued to follow whatever it was that had caught her eye and then before Diana could stop her, the young Japanese witch emitted a squeal and disappeared into the bushes.

“Akko!” Diana exclaimed. If anything should happen to her….

Diana took off after Akko and ran through the bushes where she had seen her friend disappear.

What she saw when she passed through the undergrowth was not quite what she had been expecting.

Diana had been prepared to defend Akko from an attack from a Will o’ the Wisp or some other such supernatural creature. Instead she found Akko sat happily upon the forest floor cradling a familiar object in her arms. The squeal had been one of delight.

“The Shiny Rod?” Diana gasped in astonishment. She put away her wand and walked across to where Akko sat caressing the magical artefact.

“I know, right?” Akko exclaimed excitedly. “What is it doing here, Diana? Why has it appeared to me again? I thought I had found all of the seven words and brought happiness to the world with its magic and then it had disappeared… but now here it is… it’s back again!”

“It is indeed very strange, Akko.” Diana agreed, she couldn’t help, but feel a little jealous that the Shiny Rod had chosen Akko again instead of her, but Akko had proven time and again that she was worthy of the Rod’s power. “We should take it to Professor Chariot and show her at once. Maybe she will be able to shed some light on why it has returned?”

“Good idea.” Akko agreed. She held out the Rod and allowed Diana to grasp hold of it and pull her to her feet then together they ran back to the path, collected Sucy and Lotte and returned to the caravan.

 

When Akko showed the Shiny Rod to Professor Chariot the young teacher was just as surprised to see that it had returned as they were.

“I don’t know if this has ever happened before.” Chariot admitted. “If we were back at Luna Nova we could do some research in the library and try to find out if there is a precedent for this ever having happened before, but here…”

“Maybe the fact that it has appeared to me again here means that something is going to happen here that will require me to wield the Rod again… I don’t know, maybe to ward off some attacking evil or something like that?” Akko speculated.

“It’s possible.” Chariot agreed. “I guess we’ll find out sooner or later in the coming days.”

 

Later, when night had fallen and everyone was asleep in their beds something at the bottom of the lake began to awaken.


	2. Day 1

Akko awoke the following morning with the glow of the sun’s rays caressing her face. She stretched and yawned as she sat up in the converted sofa bed she had slept peacefully in the night before, Diana having volunteered to take the converted dining table bed. The first thing that she noticed through her sleep hazed eyes was that the dining table was no longer a bed and that Diana was sat at it looking as pristine and beautiful as ever in khaki shorts that showed off her smooth pale legs and a turquoise button-up short sleeved blouse. She was sipping tea whilst staring over in Akko’s direction.

At the realisation that Diana was looking right at her, with her mussed up hair, drool encrusted chin and puffy sleepy eyes, Akko screamed and leapt up onto the bed, slamming her head on the low ceiling of the caravan in the process. She promptly flopped back down onto the bed again, nursing her aching head in her hands.

“Ow!!! Diana, how long have you been staring at me like that???” she complained.

Diana vainly tried to stifle a giggle though she was a little concerned about the head hitting incident.

“Long enough to know that you’re adorable when you sleep.” She replied, a blush rising in her cheeks as she said it.

“Yeah, cuz crusty eyes and a sticky wet chin are totally adorable!” Akko grumbled sarcastically as she self-consciously wiped her chin with the back of one hand whilst fisting sleep dust out of her eyes with the other.

“They are on you.” Diana insisted with a smile. “Here let me take a look at that head!”

Diana set aside her teacup upon the table and got up to sit next to Akko on the sofa bed. 

Akko emitted an irritated moan as Diana took a hold of her head in both hands, but otherwise did not put up much of a fight as the young aristocrat proceeded to examine her for bruises. Diana’s fingers delicately parted Akko’s long dark hair so that she could inspect the white pale skin beneath. She rubbed the spot that she had seen Akko hit gently.

“Does that hurt?”

“Actually, no that feels kinda nice.” Akko replied almost dreamily.

“There doesn’t appear to be any lasting damage.” Diana said and without thinking she kissed the top of Akko’s head. “You’ll live.”

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Neither of them seeming to be willing to acknowledge the fact that Diana had just kissed Akko, albeit chastely on the top of the head.

“If you give me your brush I’ll do your hair for you if you like?” Diana offered, breaking the silence.

“Okay.” Akko agreed. She bent over to retrieve her rucksack from the bottom of the bed and after rummaging around for a moment or two brought her hand out holding her brush which she gave to Diana.

Akko turned her back on her and relaxed as Diana began brushing her hair.

“There’s enough tea in the pot for you if you’d like a cup?” Diana offered as she brushed.

“That’d be nice. Thank you.” Akko replied quietly.

Diana put down the brush and crossed into the kitchen to pour Akko some tea. After adding milk and some sugar to sweeten it to Akko’s taste she came back over and gave it to her before sitting down behind her again to recommence brushing.

Akko sipped her tea and smiled.

“It’s perfect, thank you, Diana.” She enthused. “How did you know how I like my tea?”

“I’m sure I must have made you tea before, Akko.” Diana smiled as she brushed.

“Actually, I don’t think you have.” Akko assured her.

Diana shrugged.

“Then I guess it was just a lucky guess.”

“Or maybe we’re soul mates and you just knew.” Akko chuckled.

“Maybe we are.” Diana chuckled too and once again she found herself blushing.

Then a slightly too loud hushed voice sounded from one of the bedrooms.

“Oh my God! Why don’t you two just fuck already?”

Akko and Diana both burned scarlet and looked towards the bedrooms.

“Sucy is that you?” Akko called in an accusatory tone.

Sucy’s head peered out from the door of her bedroom followed by Lotte’s. Both were looking very sheepish, Lotte perhaps more so than Sucy.

“I thought you girls were still asleep?” Diana accused.

“We’ve been awake almost as long as you have, Diana.” Lotte replied apologetically. “Sucy and I have both been reading because we thought you two might like some alone time together.”

“Plus, we might have been eaves dropping just a little.” Sucy confessed with one of her patented evil grins.

“Well you can get out here right now and cook us some breakfast!” Akko scalded. “I’m starving!”

Sucy and Lotte meekly obeyed.

Diana smiled and returned to brushing Akko’s hair.

 

Breakfast consisted of more tinned sausages and some fried mushrooms, courtesy of Sucy, naturally.

Once they were finished Diana cleaned away everything with a cleaning spell, which of course had Akko fuming and muttering that she “could have done that”.

Akko couldn’t stay mad at Diana for long though as she had to admit that the young aristocrat had done a wonderful job with her hair. It was still in her usual preferred style, with her side ponytail, but it seemed a lot straighter than she could generally get it herself and it even seemed to have a bit of a luscious glow about it.

They went outside to see Professor Chariot was already up and sitting outside her van nursing a cup of coffee.

“Have you eaten, Professor?” Lotte wondered. “I think we may still have some leftovers from what we cooked if you want some?”

“Actually, I think I might have eaten those whilst Diana was cleaning the dishes away.” Akko confessed sheepishly.

“It’s okay, I made some beans and sausages over the stove, so I have eaten.” Chariot assured them.

“You see, Akko, you did help me to clean up after all.” Diana teased.

“Hey!” Akko protested, her cheeks burning beetroot red.

“So, what are the plans for today, Professor?” Lotte asked.

“Well, first of all, Lotte, I must insist that, while we’re on holiday at least, you call me Chariot and drop all this formal ‘professor’ stuff, deal?” Chariot smiled at her.

“It’s a deal, Professor… I mean, Chariot.” Lotte beamed back.

Akko was clutching the Shiny Rod in one hand as if it had never left her presence and she brought it up now.

“Should we perhaps be spending some of the day looking into why the Shiny Rod might have returned?” she asked.

“I don’t mind going to the local library to see if there are any legends in this area that might be relevant?” Lotte offered.

“No, I won’t have it!” Chariot declared firmly. “You girls are on holiday. If anyone is going to spend hours in the library doing research then it’s going to be me.”

Lotte looked like she might protest.

“Ah, ah, ah! My word is final!” Chariot insisted. “You girls go and have fun.”

“Yes, Professor… I mean, Chariot.” Lotte sighed.

“What should I do with the Shiny Rod in the meantime?” Akko wondered.

“Keep it with you for now.” Chariot replied. “As things are there’s no telling when you might need it.”

“Understood.” Akko nodded and she thrust the Rod into the waistband of her shorts.

“Right, now that’s all been settled shall we all go to the lake?” Diana suggested. “I didn’t put my bathing suit on underneath my clothes for nothing.”

The other girls readily agreed and set off together towards the lake.

Akko once again found herself blushing and grumbling to herself as she left with the others.

“Stupid sexy Diana.”

 

Once they had arrived at the lake Diana was true to her word and stripped off her blouse and shorts to reveal a rather fetching two-piece cyan bikini beneath.

Akko’s cheeks burned redder than ever and she tried very hard to pretend to be interested in what the anglers were up to on the other side of the lake. Diana wasn’t fooled for a second and smiled to herself as she made her way to the edge of the pier and dived into the chilly waters.

If the cold affected her she did not show it and she swam a few strokes along the shoreline, but not straying too far from where her friends were.

Akko found her gaze being drawn from the anglers and back to Diana as she kicked those pale, slender legs; Akko couldn’t help but admire the way the sunlight glistened off the water droplets on Diana’s back, and the peach like curve of her butt as it jutted tantalisingly above the surface.

Diana turned to face them all, secretly pleased when she noted that Akko had been checking her out as she swam. Did she see drool on her chin again?

“Why don’t you all come in and join me?” she asked. “The water’s lovely and cool!”

Lotte reached into her rucksack and pulled out her copy of the latest book in the _Nightfall_ series.

“I’m going to sit here and read this.” Came her answer, almost apologetic.

“I’m going to go back into the woods and see if I can find some more rare mushrooms.” Sucy replied next.

Diana turned her expectant gaze upon Akko.

“Come on, Akko.” She called with a hint of tease in her voice. “What about you?”

“I didn’t bring my swimming costume with me.” Akko shook her head, though she seemed disappointed.

“Why not just strip down to your underwear then?” Diana suggested.

It definitely seemed to be Akko’s day for blushing.

“Are you crazy?!” she exclaimed. “I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Diana arched a curious eyebrow, then allowed herself a mischievous and lascivious smile. “Aren’t you wearing any?”

Steam literally seemed to erupt from Akko’s ears as she reached boiling point.

“What the…??” she fumed. “Of course I’m wearing underwear, I’m just not sure that I feel comfortable stripping down to just my bra and panties in front of so many people.”

Diana stood up in the water, revealing that, where she stood, the lake came to just above her waistline. She stood proud and unashamed before them all, confident in her body.

Akko once again fought the impulse to gaze at the twin pearl white mounds of Diana’s breasts as they teased her beneath the flimsy cover of the bikini.

“Don’t be silly, Akko, it’d be no different to what I’m wearing now, and I don’t mind.” Diana reassured her.

Akko looked about for support from Lotte and Sucy, but the former was already engrossed within her book and the latter had already gone.

“But what about the Shiny Rod?” Akko was reaching now. “I need to stay on land to keep an eye on it.”

“Chariot was very insistent that we have fun, Akko!” Diana reminded her.

“I don’t mind looking after the Shiny Rod whilst you swim.” Lotte piped up, suddenly peering over the top of her book.

Akko glared at her. If there had been any magical power in her gaze then she probably would have turned Lotte into a newt on the spot.

“Thank you, Lotte.” She growled.

Lotte happily accepted the proffered Shiny Rod and set it down between her legs before continuing with her reading.

Akko proceeded to remove her T-shirt and her shorts and left them in a bundle next to Diana’s clothes. She stood there with her arms folded across her small chest, clad as it was in a white sports bra, and her legs also crossed awkwardly as she felt self-conscious in her frilly pink panties.

Diana smiled up at her. In her head she was thinking about how adorable Akko looked.

Aloud she said, “Stop that. You look fine and no one will really see you once you get into the water.”

“You think so?” Akko smiled back at her meekly. “Okay, well, here I come!”

With a deep breath Akko ran to the water’s edge and jumped in.

“Oh my God!” she squealed. “It’s freezing!” And she immediately began to huddle in the water with her arms folded, shivering like a leaf in the wind.

Diana swam over to her and rubbed her bare shoulders.

“It’s not that bad.” She soothed. “You’ll get used to it once you’ve been swimming for a while. Come on, I’ll show you.” And with those words Diana swam backwards away from her, beckoning for Akko to follow.

Akko began to swim after her and, sure enough, as she went along she found her body acclimatising to the temperature of the water. Slowly she was starting to enjoy herself… until she stopped for a moment, looked down and realised that her nipples were standing out really noticeably beneath the material of her sports bra. She suddenly found herself hunching down so that her chest was below the water level.

“What’s the matter, Akko?” Diana asked with concern as she noticed her friend’s discomfort.

“You promise you won’t laugh if I show you?” Akko asked.

“Laugh?” Diana was incredulous. “Why would I laugh?”

 

Akko stood up slowly and allowed Diana to see the perky points that pressed out from under her bra.

Diana broke into a grin and a blush crept up her cheeks.

“I said no laughing!” Akko whined.

“I’m not laughing.” Diana assured her. “In fact, I can assure you that amusement is the last thing I am feeling right now.”

“Oh? And what are you feeling right now?” Akko demanded.

Diana reached out and took Akko’s hand, placing it gently upon her own bosom.

“Wha…?? Diana, what are you… oh!” Akko felt the perfect roundness of Diana’s left breast, and something else… the firm hardness of Diana’s own nipple.

“I promise you that is not from the cold.” Diana said to her in a hushed tone.

“Oh?” Akko replied, unaware that she was squeezing Diana’s breast in her hand. “Oh!”

Then, as if she had suddenly received an electrical shock, Akko drew back her hand from Diana’s breast.

“I’m so sorry!” she blurted.

“Why?” Diana was puzzled.

“For squeezing your boob… I mean that was weird, right?” Akko explained.

“As a matter of fact, I rather enjoyed it.” Diana assured her with a seductive smile. “But you’re right, this is hardly the time or the place for this sort of thing.”

“Diana?” Akko wasn’t sure what to say.

“We do need to talk, Akko, but not now. Let’s just swim for now, okay? We’ll talk later.” And with those words she splashed Akko, drenching her immaculately brushed hair. “Bet you can’t catch me!” Diana swam away.

Akko was left stood there for a moment, wet and confused, but her nipple issue was completely forgotten. She shook her head and began to pursue Diana.

“I’m gonna get you!” she promised.  

As the two girls continued to frolic and swim they were unaware that they were being watched from under the water.

 

Later on the girls all came together again for some lunch. They went back to the caravan as they had neglected to bring a packed lunch. The camper van was nowhere to be seen, indicating that Chariot was still away at the library.

“Looks like it tinned sausages again.” Sucy lamented with a frown.

“Did you manage to find any more mushrooms, Sucy?” Akko wondered.

“None that we could eat.” The young witch informed her.

“We don’t have to resort to the tinned food again.” Diana chipped in, “We could take a walk to one of the local farms and get some eggs.”

“Maybe Akko could change herself into a chicken and she could lay us a few eggs!” Sucy suggested with a leer.

“I am not doing that!” Akko protested, “And I’m too hungry to go walking to any farm!”

“I could change you into a chicken?” Sucy tried.

“Nobody is changing Akko into anything.” Diana insisted.

“Thank you, Diana.” Akko smiled smugly at Sucy and stuck her tongue out.

“Since Akko doesn’t feel up to walking then perhaps we could all fly to the nearest farm on our brooms?” Diana continued.

“Now you’re talking, Diana!” Akko’s smile perked up even further.

Both she and Diana had walked back to the caravan in the garments they had swum in to allow them time to dry. Diana had even given Akko a towel to wrap around herself so that she would feel less exposed. Now both girls put on back their clothes and once that was done they joined Lotte and Sucy with their brooms. Neither girl had spoken to the other as they dressed, in fact they had not even looked at each other, but both were aware of the elephant in the room between them that would soon need to be addressed.

All four girls clambered onto their respective brooms and recited the magical incantation:

“ _Tia Freyre_!”

All four brooms, including Akko’s, lifted into the air and off they all flew.

“Weeee! I’ll never get tired of doing this!” Akko squealed in excitement, kicking her legs as they dangled beneath her and enjoying the breeze as it dried her wet hair.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing _you_ actually flying on a broom.” Sucy teased dryly.

“Now, now, Sucy.” Diana scalded gently. “Akko may have been a late bloomer, but she’s certainly making up for it now.”

Akko felt her cheeks burn at Diana’s praise.

Below them, on the ground, many people were surprised to see the four young witches flying above them. Many waved and cheered at the spectacle of it all, only a very few looked steadfastly at the ground and quickened their pace as if eager to get away from them.

Soon the girls found themselves flying over the nearest farm.

“Doesn’t it look pretty from up here.” Lotte observed as they brought their brooms into a slow descent into the farmyard.

A blonde woman who appeared to be in her forties, wearing muddy dungarees and wellington boots greeted them as they came to land. Fortunately she was smiling.

“I think this is the first time we’ve ever had witches visit the farm.” She remarked as she greeted them. “To what do I owe this unexpected surprise?”

“We’re sorry to disturb you, Miss.” Lotte replied. “We’d just like to purchase some of your eggs if you please?”

The woman seemed impressed by Lotte’s polite and respectful demeanour and she smiled.

“My name is Charlotte and you’re all welcome to refer to me as such.” Charlotte told them. “You’re welcome to as many eggs as you like, but I was just about to have my lunch. I don’t suppose you girls would care to join me?”

All the girls agreed that sounded wonderful and so after brief introductions were made they all followed Charlotte into her house and enjoyed a delicious lunch that consisted of cold ham and potatoes garnished with a few salad leaves and carrots fresh from the farm’s fields.

Once they were done, Akko, of course, offered to clear up the dishes, but was left fuming in embarrassment when all of her friends vigorously discouraged Charlotte from taking her up on the offer.

“How am I supposed to get the spell right if you won’t let me practice it?” she protested.

“If you’re going to practice then you need to do so on items that people don’t mind getting broken if things should go wrong.” Diana insisted.

“Awwww!” Akko grumbled.

“Now about those eggs.” Charlotte reminded them all of the initial purpose behind their visit. “I’m quite happy to let you girls have as many eggs as you like, free of charge, on one condition.”

“What is it?” Lotte asked.

“I don’t often get visitors and I’ve been awfully lonely here since my husband passed away three years ago. Having you girls here for company has been wonderful. If you promise to come and visit me at the farm as often as you can during your stay here, then you can have as many eggs as you like.” Charlotte told them.

“That is so kind of you, and of course we’ll visit, every day if we can!” Akko replied openly weeping, tears coursing down her cheeks and snot dribbling from her nose.

All of the friends were visibly moved by Charlotte’s offer, but none quite so much as Akko.

“You’ll have to forgive our friend.” Sucy apologised. “She does tend to wear her heart on her sleeve.”

“It must be tough working this farm all by yourself.” Lotte remarked.

“It’s not so bad. I have a workhand who comes in three times a week to help out, but most of the time I manage.” Charlotte assured her.

“Do you have any chores that we could help out with now, because we would totally do that?” Akko enthused as she finished wiping her face with her hanky.

“As a matter of fact I have a stable that needs cleaning that would be the perfect place for you to practice your spell on.” Charlotte answered.

Akko’s grin was so big and bright you’d have been hard pressed to tell that she had been crying only a moment ago.

 

The girls spent the rest of the day at Charlotte’s farm helping out in any way that they could. Akko even managed to perfect her cleaning spell without blowing up the barn. Once they were finished they said their goodbyes to Charlotte and, along with their basket of eggs hooked onto the front of Lotte’s broom, they flew back to the campsite.

When they got back they were all exhausted. Chariot was back, and she promised to tell them all about her little visit to the library in the morning. And so, the girls retired to their caravan and took turns using the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Diana was hoping that she and Akko might get the chance to talk before they went to sleep, but when she came out of the bathroom the little Japanese witch was already conked out face down on the sofa bed, snoring and drooling into her pillow.

Diana smiled down at her covered her up with the blanket, bending over to plant a kiss at the top of her head.

“Goodnight, sweet Akko.” She said quietly.

“Mmmm-nnnn-hhhhh!!!” Akko garbled nonsensically in reply and her hand flapped ineffectually at the spot where Diana had kissed her as if she were swatting a fly before returning to her slumber.

Diana tip-toed off to her own bed and went to sleep.


	3. Day 2

“Akko, wake up!” Diana’s voice drifted gently through Akko’s subconscious, sending a message to her brain that her eyes should open. With not a little reluctance Akko’s eyes did flutter open and as they slowly blurred into focus she became aware of the delectable angelic form of Diana standing over her, still dressed in a light pink pyjama shirt and shorts.

“Hey, Diana.” Akko mumbled, her mouth felt dry like it was full of cotton. “Is it time to get up already?”

“It is a little earlier than yesterday, but I wanted to talk to you before Sucy and Lotte woke up.” Diana explained to her, slightly apologetic. “I’ve made us a pot of tea and we can sit at the table and drink it while we talk.”

Akko sat up and rolled out of the sofa bed.

“Okay.” She rubbed her eyes and then her chin, remembering how she had looked the previous morning. “God, I must look awful. Do you mind if I go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face first, just to freshen up?”

Diana smiled at her.

“You look adorable, but if it will make you feel better then of course you can.” She replied. “Even if Sucy and Lotte do wake up they won’t be able to disturb us until I remove the enchantment that keeps them from leaving their rooms or from eaves dropping on us.”

“Sneaky!” Akko grinned tiredly. She disappeared into the bathroom and then returned a few moments later looking a little fresher faced and a little less tired.

Diana was already sat at the table and had poured out two cups of tea.

Akko sat down opposite her and took a sip of her tea.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” she said finally.

Diana was suddenly blushing and appeared more nervous than Akko had ever seen her before.

“What is it, Diana?” Akko pressed. “Come on, spit it out?”

“Well, it may not have escaped your notice that there have been a fair few awkward and intimate moments between us recently?” Diana began.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Akko smiled sheepishly. “the whole boob touching thing and everything. I didn’t even realise I was doing it at first, I don’t know what came over me!”

“I think I know and like I said yesterday, there’s no need to apologise. I actually rather enjoyed it.” Diana assured her.

“You did?” Akko replied, her eyes widening.

Diana nodded, her cheeks burning pinker than before.

“I guess I kinda enjoyed touching it too.” Akko confessed. “It felt so soft and squooshy. I wish I could take a great big bite out of it.” Akko’s hands flew to her mouth as if she were trying to cram back in the words that had just come out of them. “I can’t believe I just said that out loud. I mean I’ve thought about it, but…”

“It’s alright,” Diana interrupted, “you see I’ve thought about it too.”

“You’ve thought about taking a bite out of your own boob?” Akko’s brow furrowed with puzzlement.

Diana giggled.

“No, silly, I’ve thought about taking a bite out of your boob… well, maybe not a bite exactly, but I’d love to wrap my mouth around one of those perky hard nipples of yours and just…” she allowed the sentence to trail off.

Akko just looked at her, cheeks flushed with arousal and her mouth open in a little ‘o’ of surprise.

“I had no idea you felt that way.” She squeaked eventually.

“You didn’t?” Diana arched an eyebrow. “I haven’t exactly been subtle.”

Akko grinned.

“You are talking to the witch who’s only just recently learned how to fly a broom.” She reminded her.

“I’m also talking to the witch who has twice been chosen by the Shiny Rod and who continues to surprise and delight me every day with her kindness, determination and all-round adorableness and sweetness of nature.” Diana assured her.

“Stop it, Diana… you’re making me blush!” Akko protested with a coy smile.

Diana reached over the table and took Akko’s hand into hers.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, Akko… I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Akko was silent for a moment. Her shoulders sagged as if a huge weight had been lifted off them and she could now finally relax, and she squeezed Diana’s hand.

“You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you say that!” she exclaimed. “I love you too. I LOVE YOU TOO!!!” the second declaration was even louder than the first had been.

“I don’t understand?” Diana replied, though she was smiling the biggest and sappiest smile that Akko had ever seen on her face. “Why is it a relief for you to hear me say that I love you?”

“Because I didn’t believe that anybody like you could ever love someone like me.” Akko admitted and all of a sudden she was crying, happy tears and snot was pouring from her nose, and yet somehow Diana still thought she was the cutest creature that she’d ever laid eyes upon.

Diana slid out from behind the table, keeping hold of Akko’s hand and pulling her gently to her feet. She pulled Akko into her embrace and kissed the tears from her cheeks.

“Hush, my dear sweet, Akko.” She soothed. “I didn’t think that _you_ could ever love someone like _me_!”

Akko pulled away from her slightly, snorting snot back into her nostrils as she did so.

“That’s ridiculous, Diana!” she sniffled. “You’re so perfect, I bet everybody loves you.”

Diana pulled her close again and kissed the top of her forehead.

“I’m very far from being perfect, but I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless.”

Akko pulled back again and looked up into Diana’s piercing blue eyes. The tears had stopped flowing and her nose had ceased dripping, to be replaced by a wet and sappy smile. She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed Diana on the lips, her arms slipped around Diana’s waist and kept her lips pressed against hers. Diana’s hands slid to Akko’s shoulders and she leaned into the kiss, nibbling passionately at her top lip before sliding her tongue passed to explore within. Akko reciprocated enthusiastically and found her own hands sliding down a little to encompass Diana’s butt. She drew her mouth away from Diana’s and moved to kissing her pale neck whilst giving her butt cheeks a hefty squeeze, then all of a sudden her hands were moving from behind Diana’s back and up to the top of her pyjama shirt, fingers nimbly unfastening buttons.

Diana pulled back and helped her to undo the rest of them before taking off the shirt completely so that she now just stood there in her lilac bra and pink shorts.

Akko drank in the sight of Diana’s silky pale midriff and those tantalising pearl white mounds beneath the bra.

“Are we moving too fast, Diana?” she wondered breathlessly.

Diana looked back at Akko, her own breathing coming heavily, and she smiled as she reached behind her, unclipping her bra strap and pulling the cups away from her breasts. She held the bra out in one hand and allowed it to drop on top of her shirt on the floor of the caravan.

“Does that answer your question?” Diana replied teasingly.

Akko’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared transfixed by the sight of Diana’s round pink nipples, hardened and puffy from arousal.

“Can I get one of those in my mouth please?” the young Japanese witch squeaked.

Diana moved toward her obligingly and offered Akko her left bosom.

Akko reached out tentatively and touched it with one hand, enjoying the bumpy texture of the raised nipple, then she cupped the breast and lifted it slightly before lowering her head and fastening her lips around the swollen bud. She ran her tongue over it and sucked hard, grazing it slightly with her teeth and Diana gasped at the tingling sensation that this produced. Then Akko repeated this on the right-hand nipple and Diana found herself gripping her tightly by the shoulders, a moan of pleasure escaping her parted lips. Akko pulled her head back slightly and continued to lick at the nipple like a cat with a saucer of cream and Diana squirmed until she had to gently push Akko away.

She looked down into Akko’s hungry eyes.

“I want to have a turn.” Diana pleaded, and she started to tug at the bottom of Akko’s T-shirt.

Akko helped her to pull the T-shirt off over her head and it joined the other shed clothes on the floor. She was still wearing the same sports bra from the day before, but not for long as Diana quickly tugged it off her.

Now Akko stood before her, arms folded slightly across her smaller chest, the large dark nipples just barely peeking out.

“I’m not as big and impressive as you are.” Akko sighed apologetically.

Diana just smiled at her and took a hold of her arms, pulling them gently away to her sides so that the beautiful dark nipples could be completely exposed. She then pulled Akko towards her and bent down so that she could run her tongue over each enticing velvet bud, drawing the nipples in and clamping her mouth around them like a remora to a shark’s belly. Akko closed her eyes and gasped, her mouth emitting little whimpers of delight as Diana’s lips and tongue worked a different kind of magic.

When Diana had satisfied her desire to orally explore the textures of Akko’s breasts she pulled away from her and took her by the hands, leading her backwards towards the still made up sofa bed. Once there she got Akko to lie back on the bed and then she climbed onto it too, straddling Akko with one pale leg either side of Akko’s abdomen.

Diana looked down on Akko, her long dark hair splayed against the pillow as she smiled up at Diana, cheeks flushed pink and breaths coming rapidly.

“I love you, Akko.”

Akko looked up at Diana, her blonde, usually immaculate hair, now all tousled like a lion’s mane, her cheeks glowing with passion and her magnificent breasts heaving with each breath she made.

“I love you too, Diana.”

Then Diana was licking a wet trail of saliva up Akko’s stomach, pausing once more at the breasts to run a circle around each perfect nipple before moving up her neck to finally come to rest upon her lips in a passionate kiss. Akko’s head lifted slightly from the pillow as she kissed her lover back fiercely and then just as suddenly the lips were no longer there and Diana was suddenly gone.

“Awww, Diana!” she complained. “Where did you go?”

And then she felt hands tugging at her shorts and she looked down to see that Diana was deftly removing them… not only the shorts, but Diana had also managed to snag a hold of the panties too and both were slid down her legs and then away entirely before being slung carelessly onto the floor. Akko suddenly found herself lying before Diana, completely naked and her first thought was that maybe she should have shaved her bikini line. The dark triangle of hair that nestled around the slit of her vagina wasn’t a great deal, but it was enough to make Akko feel self-conscious again and she found herself drawing up her knees and crossing her legs to try and conceal the offending sight from Diana’s eyes.

“You don’t have to go down there if you don’t want to.” Akko assured her.

Diana was kneeling before her and her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” she asked tenderly.

“Because of all the hair.” Akko explained.

Diana smiled down at her.

“Is that all?”

She stepped down off the bed and removed her own shorts and underwear in one smooth action before climbing back onto the bed. Akko once again found herself mesmerised by Diana’s beauty. The labia of Diana’s vagina was dusted with a smattering of blonde hairs.

“You see, I’m not exactly clean shaven myself.” Diana assured her.

“Awwww… now I wanna taste it!” Akko squirmed.

“You’ll get your turn.” Diana promised her. “I’m still on mine.”

And with those words Akko suddenly felt her knees being prised gently, but firmly apart and she watched as Diana’s blonde mane descended between her legs. Fingers deftly parted her labia and then an exquisite, moist warmth enveloped her clitoris and Akko clutched the bed sheets, balling them in her fists as Diana’s tongue probed and licked at her most sensitive area.

“Ohhh fuck!” Akko exclaimed. “Diana!!!”

When she felt that the pleasure from that couldn’t get any higher she then experienced the sensation of not one, but two digits being slid up inside of her, curling up to stimulate her G-spot. Akko wriggled and writhed upon the bed as Diana’s tongue caressed her clit and her fingers fucked her pussy. She had been wet before, but now she could practically feel her juices weeping passed Diana’s fingertips and onto the sheets beneath them.

Akko cried out loudly and wordlessly as she came and it was only Diana’s hand gripped tightly around hers that kept her from tumbling off the bed entirely.

Once her orgasm was spent Akko felt her entire body go as limp as jelly and she sank into the mattress with the biggest and most contented sigh she had ever been given cause to emit.

Diana crawled up the bed to lay beside her and they kissed and held each other as they both caught their breath, though Akko had considerably more breath to catch.

“Wow, Diana that was amazing.” Akko sighed happily. “How did you know how to do all of that?”

“It was mostly just instinct.” Diana confessed. “Surrendering to my animal passions and desires. I just knew that I wanted to taste you and bring you pleasure and so that’s what I did.”

Akko raised herself up onto her elbow so that she was looking down at Diana, her blonde hair the messiest that she’d ever seen it and yet it still framed her pale beautiful face perfectly.

“Well now it’s my turn to surrender to my animal passions.” Akko leered lasciviously, and she disappeared from Diana’s view.

Diana lay back and looked down at Akko as she positioned herself between Diana’s legs.

Akko smiled up at her and leaned down to kiss the insides of Diana’s silky-smooth thighs, stopping occasionally to run her tongue down them agonisingly close to her lover’s vagina before teasingly moving upwards again.

Diana squirmed.

“Akko, please…”

Akko grinned mischievously, but then lowered her head once more. She looked down in admiration at the delicate framing of Diana’s pussy and then she took the middle finger of her right hand and gently inserted it passed the labia and up into the moist, velvet wetness within. Akko moved the finger backwards and forwards, in and out, the clear fluids slick around her digit, and then she added another finger and moved them even faster.

Diana was arching her back and writhing with the pleasure, moaning and gasping as Akko fingered her. Then Akko lowered her head further until her lips were at the cusp of her lover’s vagina and she flicked out her tongue to lick at the clitoris. If it was possible, Diana arched her back even more than before and she turned her head to one side, biting into Akko’s pillow as she came.

It was her turn to melt into the mattress as a smug and satisfied Akko clambered back up the bed to lie beside her.

“Not too shabby for a first timer, huh?” Akko smirked as she kissed her lover. “I do have one question though.”

Diana was still struggling to find the breath to speak after her exertions.

Eventually she managed…

“What is it that you want to ask me?”

“Does this mean that we’re going out now?” Akko wondered with feigned innocence.

“If I wasn’t still incapacitated by the amazing orgasm that my _girlfriend_ just gave me I think I’d probably be tickling you right about now!” Diana chuckled.

Akko giggled and kissed her new girlfriend.

The two girls lay entangled in each other’s arms for a while, happy and contented, occasionally kissing, but mostly just recovering their energy spent through making love for the first time.

Then Akko suddenly sprang up from the bed quickly and if it weren’t for Diana holding her back she might have hit her head on the low ceiling again.

“Shit!” she exclaimed. “We totally forgot about Sucy and Lotte locked in their bedrooms!”

“Shit, you’re right!” Diana shot out of bed too, unconsciously echoing Akko’s choice of expletive.

The two girls rapidly put on back their clothes, little realising that in their haste to dress they accidentally put on each other’s pyjamas so that Diana was wearing Akko’s T-shirt and shorts and Akko was in Diana’s pink shirt and shorts ensemble. Akko didn’t even comment when she had to do up buttons that she hadn’t remembered ever having to do before.

Once they were done Diana found her wand and quickly rushed to release the enchantment that was holding Sucy and Lotte in their rooms.

Sucy immediately came bursting out of her room and into the bathroom.

“Gotta pee!”

Then she came back out again seconds later, staring at Akko and Diana.

“Are you two wearing each other’s pyjamas?” and then she remembered that she had to pee and disappeared into the bathroom again.

Akko and Diana looked at each other and then down at what they were wearing.

“Fuck!” they chorused in unison and right there and then they began to undress again, passing each other the correct garment until they were both redressed in the appropriate outfits.

Lotte came out of her room half way through this little routine. She hadn’t even been aware of being locked in as she had been reading.

“Why are you two swapping pyjamas?” Lotte asked. “Did something happen between you girls?”

She took in the flushed faces of the two girls and there was a glow to that blush that suggested that it was more than just mere embarrassment.

“Oh, my goodness! You two finally got it together!” Lotte exclaimed in excitement. “That is so great I’m so happy for you both!”

And the next thing Akko and Diana knew they were both being tackle-hugged by an ecstatic Lotte.

Sucy emerged from the bathroom and before she could utter a single word she found herself drawn into the Lotte induced group hug.

“Way to go, girls.” Sucy finally managed to say. “Knew you’d get around to it eventually.”

“Am I really the only one here that didn’t know that me and Diana were going to get together?” Akko had to ask, blushing as they all came out of the hug.

“It’s okay, sweet heart.” Diana kissed her on the cheek. “I’m glad that one of us got to be surprised.”

Akko blushed even harder and gave her girlfriend a return peck, but this time on the lips.

“Now let’s all get dressed and have some breakfast.” She declared afterwards.

 

This time they all joined Professor Chariot outside for breakfast (eggs of course), as they were all eager to learn what, if anything, she had learned from her research at the library the previous day.

Even Chariot was quick to pick up on the glow that both Diana and Akko were radiating when they exited the caravan.

“So, I take it you two finally happened then?” she smiled knowingly and was rewarded with blushes from both girls.

“Are we really that obvious?” Akko protested good-naturedly.

“That fact that you two came out holding hands would have tipped me off even if you weren’t both, basically glowing!” Chariot teased.

The two girls looked down at their entwined fingers and giggled.

“I hadn’t even realised I was doing it!” Akko chuckled. “It just feels so natural.”

“It looks natural.” Chariot agreed. “You two are amazing together. Congratulations.”

They sat down then, altogether to enjoy the eggs. Once they had all eaten Chariot was ready to impart what she had discovered.

“This being Cornwall there are a lot of local legends and folklore regarding pixies and giants, mermaids and fairies, but there was one legend in particular that ties in with the lake that may have something to do with the return of the Shiny Rod.” Chariot began.

“What is it?” Akko asked.

“Apparently in the early 1500s there was a powerful and terrible warlock that threatened the land. His name was Sebastian Blacklace. In much the same way that you used the Shiny Rod to bring happiness to the world, Blacklace wanted to use dark magic to spread evil and malice. Witches from Luna Nova banded together to stop him before he could complete his black ritual. They turned him into a catfish and banished him to the bottom of this lake where he has been sleeping ever since.” Chariot explained.

“Oh no!” Lotte exclaimed. “Do you think our presence here might have inadvertently woken him up?”

“I think it’s possible.” Chariot nodded. “Even if he is awake he’ll still be a fish, but while we’re here he may try to influence one of us into using our magic to make him human again.”

“So, we stay away from the lake?” Akko suggested.

“We need to find out if any huge catfish have been sighted in the lake recently, so we’ll need to go down there for that, but so long as we all stay together we’ll hopefully be safe.” Chariot replied. “Once we’ve established if it is Blacklace or not then we can try to come up with a plan to maybe try and put him back to sleep again.”

Everyone agreed that this was a wise cause of action and so with this decided they all set off towards the lake.

 

When they arrived the lake was even more busier with activity than it had been the day before. There were a lot more boats on the water, but no swimmers. The anglers had disappeared from the shore, but that was because they were all now in the boats. Each boat had selected a spot in the lake and had at least two lines dangling over the side.

“What’s going on here?” Chariot asked one of the few people that wasn’t out on a boat.

“Haven’t you heard?” came the incredulous reply from a portly woman in a too small bikini, trying to catch some sun in her deckchair. “Someone spotted a giant catfish in the lake yesterday and now everyone who can even half dangle a line into the water is out there trying to catch it.”

“Did you hear that?” Lotte exclaimed in a loud whisper as they thanked the woman and moved away.

“Certainly sounds like it might be Blacklace to me.” Sucy agreed.

“If he’s in there I’ve got to find him!” Akko declared with her usual air of determination. She handed Diana the Shiny Rod and took out her wand.

“Look after this for me.” This was followed by a quick kiss on the lips.

“Akko, what are you up to?” Diana frowned into the kiss.

Akko stood at the edge of the lake and waved her wand.

“ _Metamorphie Faciesse_!”

Green light sprang forth from the tip of the wand and enveloped Akko.

There was a flash and the young girl vanished to be replaced by a little fish with a cute fin at the top of its head that resembled Akko’s ponytail. The Akko-fish hung suspended in the air for a few seconds before flipping backwards with a plop into the lake.

Diana ran to the shoreline.

“Akko!!!” she scanned the surface of the lake desperately for her girlfriend, who was now a fish, hugging the Shiny Rod to her chest.

Akko-fish popped her little head out of the water and Diana breathed a sigh of relief.

“What on Earth do you think you are doing? This is reckless! Get out of there immediately!” Diana demanded.

“This is the best way to find Blacklace and you know it!” Akko burbled.

“But you’ll be vulnerable. Not just to him, but other big fish too that’ll want to eat you!”

“I can speak fish remember?” Akko tried to reassure her. “I’ll just politely ask them not to eat me.”

“Even if that works what are you going to do if you find Blacklace?” Diana asked.

“I’m going to try to reason with him.” Akko replied. “We know what he tried to do, but we don’t know why. I’m going to ask him.”

“Akko, wait! At least let me come…” but it was too late…

“I’ll see you soon, Diana. I love you!” Akko turned and swam away quickly.

“…with you.” Diana finished. “I love you too.” She added forlornly.

 

Akko wiggled her tail fin as fast as she could as she propelled herself through the dark waters of the lake. Other fish occasionally swam by her and at one point she narrowly avoided swimming head first into a wicked looking hook with a wriggling worm on the end, but for the most part she found herself surrounded by what appeared to be miles of open empty water.

_If I was a huge catfish that used to be a crazy warlock where would I hang out?_

_Maybe I should just ask the other fish?_

With this plan in mind Akko set off to find one, wishing she’d thought of this earlier when she _had_ seen some other fish.

Eventually she did come across a vicious looking pike that looked like it was permanently scowling with its mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

 _“Excuse me, sir… or ma’am… have you seen a big scary catfish swimming around here anywhere?”_ Akko asked it nervously.

 _“I couldn’t even tell you where I am right now, bait. We aren’t exactly surrounded by anything that you could call_ _a ‘landmark’, if you’ll excuse the expression. I do realise that we’re underwater, but we really don’t have a sub-aqua equivalent.”_

 _“Oh well, thanks anyway.”_ Akko started to swim away, but the pike loomed into her path.

 _“I can tell you where you’ll be in about two seconds.”_ It rumbled.

Akko wiggled backwards nervously.

 _“Really, where’s that?”_ she stammered.

 _“In my belly!”_ the pike lunged at her and Akko was forced to swim away as fast as her fins would carry her.

The pike gave chase.

Akko swam down. Her only hope was to try and ditch it in the weeds and rocks that made up the bottom of the lake. There was definitely no way that she’d be able to outswim it.

In the mean time she zigged and zagged as she went, not daring to swim in a straight line and make herself too easy a target. The pike’s jaws snapped shut mere inches away from her tail fin a few times, inspiring her to put on that just a little bit extra speed, but she was not used to being a fish and if she didn’t reach the bottom soon she feared that she’d tire and the pike would get her.

Dare she turn back into a human now whilst she was so deep underwater, just to scare off the pike?

Fortunately, the decision was taken from her as the bottom of the lake finally came into view and she spied a dense tangle of weed that the pike would definitely not be able to follow her into. Akko put on an extra burst of speed and headed right for it.

Just as she was drawing near to the safe haven of the clump of weeds something large loomed in Akko’s peripheral vision. She had no time to react. Here she was just inches away from safety only to be eaten by a bigger fish!

The huge shape lunged out of the gloom… and swallowed the pike whole.

Akko found herself spinning head over fins until she found that she was all tangled up in the very weeds that she’d been seeking to hide in. The massive fish that had eaten the pike swam into her line of sight. It was a monstrous catfish the size of a man

 _This has to be Blacklace_ , Akko thought fearfully, _and now I’m completely at his mercy._

Akko began to strain against the weeds that held her.

 _“Hello, witch.”_ Blacklace’s voice rumbled from the huge mouth of the catfish.

 _“H-hello!”_ Akko smiled back nervously.

 _“I suppose I should thank you.”_ Blacklace continued. _“After all it was your presence that awakened me. If not for you I’d still be sleeping at the bottom of this lake and with sleep come the nightmares!”_

 _“Nightmares?”_ Akko replied. _“What sort of nightmares?”_

 _“That is none of your concern.”_ Blacklace assured her. _“All you need concern yourself with is using your metamorphosis magic to turn me back into a man. The sooner the better. How about now?”_

 _“But if you tell me about your nightmares maybe I’ll be able to help!”_ Akko pressed. _“It wouldn’t have anything to do with the reason why you were banished down here to begin with, would it?”_

Blacklace’s piscine features furrowed into a frown.

 _“How very astute of you.”_ He sighed. _“Oh alright, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. Perhaps my tale will inspire you to help me without my having to force you.”_  

 _“It most certainly would.”_ Akko nodded her little fishy head vigorously.

 _“Well, if you must know, more often than not I dreamt about her.”_ Blacklace began.

 _“Who’s her?”_ Akko wondered. _“The witch who turned you into a catfish?”_

 _“If you’d kindly stop interrupting I will tell you!”_ Blacklace grumbled. _“No, not the witch, or witches that transformed and banished me, may they all rot in Hell! I’m referring to the woman who stole my heart. I was in love you see. She was a simple farm girl and I was a young warlock in training. We were so different in a lot of ways, but she would always encourage me. I wasn’t the best student when it came to magic, but she would always be my audience whenever I wanted to try out a new spell and she always made me feel like I could achieve anything. But then one day one of my spells went really wrong. I should have known better than to demonstrate a fire spell within a barn full of dry hay, but that was where I always showed her my magic… her father never approved of us you see._

_The hay caught fire and there was a great explosion that threw me clear, well outside of the barn. She, however, was still in there, trapped and by the time I came to it was too late for me to help her. She died because of me._

_After that I fell into despair. I started to study darker magic. I would see other young lovers, happy in a way that I could never be now, and I only had myself to blame, but that didn’t stop me from being jealous. It wasn’t long before I resolved that if I could not find happiness then no one would.”_

_“That was why you tried to bring darkness to the world?”_ Akko realised. _“You wanted the whole world to feel what you were feeling?”_

 _“Exactly.”_ Blacklace nodded his large head. _“While I slept I would relive the day that she died over and over again. No man, or fish, should have to endure torment such as that and that is why I shall have my revenge. That is why you will help me to become human again!”_

 _“What was her name?”_ Akko asked.

Blacklace shook his head, taken aback by the question.

 _“Her name was Elizabeth Tunstall, but what does that matter now? Are you going to help me of your own free will or am I going to have to force you?”_ Blacklace demanded. _“I have a theory that if I eat you then I may absorb your magical ability and be able to turn myself back into a human. I’m sure you’d rather I didn’t do that.”_

Akko tried her best to ignore the threat.

_“It’s just that, throughout that entire story you spoke of her with great sadness, but you didn’t once use her name. I thought it might do you some good to say her name out loud.”_

_“Well, it didn’t!”_ Blacklace bellowed irritably. _“Now are you going to help me or am I going to have to…”_ he began to loom closer and closer to Akko, his wide mouth gaping.

Throughout the story Akko had been wriggling and struggling to free herself of the weeds and now, as Blacklace prepared to lunge at her she found that she had succeeded in extricating herself enough in order to make a getaway. Akko suddenly reversed deeper into the weeds and the shot upwards. She had to reach the surface and become human again before Blacklace could swallow her. Now that she had some knowledge of why Blacklace had gone bad she needed to escape so that she could have a chance to try and use it against him and defeat him once more.

As Akko ascended as quickly as she could, she sensed rather than saw the imposing presence of the massive catfish as Blacklace pursued her. She was zigging and zagging again, as she had done with the pike, but fortunately the catfish lacked the speed of the former predatory fish that had been after her.

The light of the surface beckoned her as she drew nearer, but even if she did turn into a human again the catfish was still big enough to swallow poor little Akko whole. Perhaps she should turn into a bird as soon as she broke the surface and fly away?

As Akko’s head pierced the surface of the water she suddenly became aware of a shadow looming over her from _above_! Too late Akko saw the osprey with its golden feathers that sparkled in the sunlight, just as it swooped down and scooped her up within its talons.

Blacklace watched from below as his prey was snatched from him. With a groan of frustration he sank into the depths once more. He would find another way.

 

“Hey, put me down you, big dumb bird!” little fishy Akko bellowed at the top of her little fishy voice.

“That’s no way to talk to your girlfriend who just saved your life!” the bird replied with mock indignation.

“Diana???” Akko exclaimed in surprise.

“You didn’t think I’d just hang around and wait for you, did you?” Diana managed to smirk through her osprey’s beak. “I’ve been flying around the lake practically since you left, waiting to catch sight of you. It’s lucky for you that I was!”

“Thanks, Diana.” Akko said sincerely. “If you hadn’t come along then Blacklace would have had me for lunch.”

“So, you managed to speak with him then?”

“I did.” Akko nodded her fishy head. “And as soon as you set me down and I’m a person again, I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

Once the two girls were back on solid ground they resumed their human forms and embraced tenderly.

“Don’t go making a habit of stunts like that, you hear?” Diana scalded Akko in the same breath that she kissed her.

“I won’t, I promise.” Akko replied, her cheeks burning red from the fuss that Diana was making of her.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” Diana continued, her voice breaking a little and her eyes wet with unshed tears.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Akko assured her and wiped away a tear that had spilled over onto Diana’s cheek. “You can’t get rid of me that easy!”

There was the sound of a throat being cleared and the two girls turned guiltily back towards Chariot and their other two friends.

“Did you learn anything from Blacklace?” Lotte asked.

Akko told them all everything that she and Blacklace had discussed.

“Oh my gosh! That’s so sad!” Lotte exclaimed once Akko had finished. “I mean, it doesn’t excuse his actions, but at least now we know why he tried to do what he did?”

“But how does knowing all of this help us?” Sucy asked.

Akko shrugged.

“I don’t know yet and I’m too hungry to think about it now. How about we go and get some lunch and we can brainstorm while we’re eating?”

“That sounds like a great idea, perhaps you can take me to meet this Charlotte that you told me about yesterday?” Chariot suggested. “We’ll go back for your brooms. Diana, I’ll ride with you, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” Diana agreed.

“Hey, why don’t you wanna ride with me???” Akko pouted.

“Akko, I know I was your childhood idol, but I was also Diana’s… plus she rides a broom better than you do.” At this last part Chariot cheekily stuck out her tongue to soften the blow.

“But how am I supposed to get better with passengers if you won’t let me practice!” she complained, but there was no real fight behind it.

Diana sidled up to her and took her by the hand. She leaned in close and whispered in Akko’s ear.

“Once this Blacklace situation is over I’ll give you all the riding practice you can stand… on and off a broom.”

Akko’s eyes widened.

“Okay.” She squeaked.

 

A short while later they were all sat around Charlotte’s kitchen table eating a cold chicken salad washed down with homemade lemonade.

Charlotte had been excited to meet Chariot and had readily admitted to being a fan of Shiny Chariot herself back in the day. Her excitement doubled when Akko showed her the genuine Shiny Rod that had once belonged to Shiny Chariot all those years ago.

After that the discussion returned to the problem of Blacklace.

Upon hearing his name Charlotte had gone quiet.

“I haven’t heard that name uttered in this house since I was a little ’un.” She said quietly.

“Do you know who he is?” Diana asked her.

“I should say that I do.” Charlotte nodded. “He was a warlock that was courting one of my great great great… oh I don’t know how many greats… but anyway I suppose she would have been an aunt of mine. She died right here, on this farm in that old barn out there. It was a magical fire what killed her. He liked to show off his magic to her and she liked to watch. It was a terrible and tragic accident.”

Akko gaped open-mouthed throughout this revelation.

“So, Elizabeth Tunstall was your ancestor?”

“That’s right.” Charlotte confirmed. “Tunstall is my maiden name. This farm has been in my family for generations.”

A certain excited gleam came into Akko’s eyes.

“What are you thinking, Akko?” Diana asked with concern. What fresh craziness was her girlfriend concocting.

“I think I might have a plan, but it involves Lotte summoning a spirit and you and I must go out onto the lake in a boat after midnight.”

Everyone listened carefully as Akko explained.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Blacklace arc, but Akko and her friends have other adventures to come during this camping holiday...

It was seven minutes after midnight and the lake was devoid of all boats, but one. A small rowboat carrying Akko and Diana was making its way to the centre of the watery expanse. Diana sat at the oars rowing whilst Akko was opposite her, cradling the Shiny Rod in her arms.

A halfmoon peered through the clouds and illuminated the proceedings with its ethereal white rays.

“I have to say, Akko, that I’m proud of you.” Diana said as they neared the centre of the lake.

“Really?” Akko’s brow wrinkled in a fashion that Diana found irresistible. “Why’s that?”

“This is a good plan that stands a good chance of working.” Diana replied with a smile.

“You think so?” Akko frowned and blushed at the same time. “What if Blacklace doesn’t take the bait?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Diana answered. “He wants a witch to turn him back into a man. Here he has a boat with two on board just waiting for him. He probably already knows we’re here and is making his way to us as we speak.”

“I hope you’re right, Diana.” Akko shrugged. “I just hope Lotte is successful with her part of the plan.”

 

At that very moment Lotte was with Sucy, Chariot and Charlotte in the barn where Elizabeth Tunstall had died all those centuries ago.

Lotte stood in the centre of the old barn, which had long since been rebuilt after the fire that had initially demolished it, with her wand in her hand.

“I hope Akko is right.” The young witch fretted nervously. “What if Elizabeth’s spirit didn’t linger here and passed onto the other side peacefully?”

“I believe that is highly unlikely given the circumstances surrounding her death.” Chariot replied.

Charlotte nodded.

“I have often felt a friendly presence watching over me in this barn when working in here. It has to be Elizabeth.”

Lotte looked around her at the interior of the barn. The only light was provided by their torches, but even in this semi-lit gloom surrounded by encroaching shadows, she did not feel in the least bit afraid.

“I think you’re right. There is definitely a benign presence here.”

“Are you ready to begin, Lotte?” Chariot asked.

Lotte nodded, adjusted her glasses and held out her wand.

She stood, feet apart in the centre of the barn and recited the incantation with a flourish of her wand:

_“Turuto Tarumare!”_

Green light pulsed from the tip of the wand and enveloped the interior of the barn in an eerie glow before gradually fading and dissipating entirely.

Lotte waited expectantly to see what would emerge.

 

Akko and Diana now sat playing their own waiting game in the boat. Diana had drawn in the oars and laid them on the deck of the rowboat between her and Akko.

“What if he doesn’t show up?” Akko wondered again, for the third time in as many minutes.

“Am I going to have to come over there and kiss you just to get you to stop worrying?” Diana replied with an arched eyebrow.

Akko flushed pink with embarrassment.

“Maybe?” she squeaked.

Diana began to rise out of her seat to crossover and sit next to Akko when suddenly the boat rocked beneath them.

“What was that?” Akko stammered nervously.

Then the boat shuddered again, this time more violently than before and Akko had to grab Diana by the arms to keep her from toppling overboard.

“It has to be Blacklace.” Diana surmised. “He’s trying to capsize us and get us into the water.”

“Well, that wasn’t part of the plan!” Akko whined.

“As long as we stay seated we should be okay.” Diana assured her. “Sooner or later he’ll have to give up and show himself.”

“I hope you’re right.” Akko murmured, and she hugged Diana closer.

“If we weren’t in the middle of a life or death situation right now, I could think of a few other things we could be doing instead that are a lot more fun.” Diana smiled and kissed Akko tenderly on the lips.

Just for a moment all thoughts of Blacklace and the boat being overturned left Akko’s mind and all that existed was this moment with Diana’s lips pressed against hers… until another jolt from below rudely parted them.

Akko growled discontentedly.

“Right that’s it!” she fumed. “I’m not just gonna sit here and take this anymore. It’s time to go on the offensive!”

Akko extricated herself reluctantly from Diana’s embrace and stood up in the centre of the boat with her feet apart.

Diana leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Akko’s waist in order to keep her as anchored as possible.

Akko smiled gratefully down at her and raised the Shiny Rod before her in both hands.

 _“Arae Aryrha!”_ she invoked, inflecting as much power into her voice as she could muster.

The Shiny Rod began to glow and one of the seven crystals that adorned it lit up like an intense blue-green laser beam. Then a powerful and wondrous transformation occurred and the Shiny Rod seemed to dissolve into a malleable mass in Akko’s hands only to reform into a long and sturdy looking grappling hook.

Akko took the hook end of the grappler and spun it around her head like a lasso.

“Okay, Blacklace!” she called. “Show us your fishy face so that I can throw a hook at it!” 

“Do you really think that’s likely to work?” Diana remarked into her abdomen.

“Gotta be worth a try, right?” Akko beamed down at her with a wink.

Then as if in answer to Diana’s doubts, the bulbous head of a catfish broke the surface of the lake some way ahead of their boat.

 _“Take your best shot, witch!”_ Blacklace taunted. _“If I cannot push you into the water then I will pull you in!”_

“We’ll see who pulls who!” Akko shot back and then she let fly with the hook.

Blacklace wanted to be snared and so as the hook sailed through the air towards him he leapt bodily out of the water and caught it in his huge mouth. He then splashed down back into the murky depths and began to swim in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

“Woah!!!” Akko exclaimed as she felt herself tugged violently forward. It was only Diana’s arms around her waist and the extra weight that her body leant that stopped the young witch from toppling over the side.

The boat began to move across the lake, pulled along by Blacklace in his efforts to drag Akko into the water. Akko held on tightly to the rope of the grappling hook while Diana, in turn, held onto her.

“We’ve got to try and pull back!” Akko exclaimed. “Help me, Diana!”

Together they both pulled with all of their might to try and halt Blacklace and draw _him_ towards _them_.

“It’s no good!” Akko complained. “He’s too strong!”

Blacklace continued to pull them along. Eventually he might tire, but that did not look like it would happen any time soon.

Then Akko caught sight of where he was dragging them to.

He was headed towards one of the jetties at the edge of the lake. Blacklace would be able to swim under, but the boat would crash, and Akko and Diana would end up in the water.

Akko started tugging the rope to the side in a vain effort to try and steer him away from this disastrous destination, but wasn’t having much luck.

“I’m running out of ideas, Diana!” Akko wailed. “What are we gonna do?”

“There’s only one thing you can do.” Diana replied. “You have to let go of the rope.”

Akko’s grip of the rope actually tightened.

“I can’t do that.” She protested. “I’ll lose the Shiny Rod!”

She started tugging on it once more, drawing on all of her determination and inner strength in a last-ditch effort to alter Blacklace’s course.

They were almost at the jetty.

“It’s no good, we’re going to crash!” Akko exclaimed in alarm and screwed up her eyes as she braced for impact.

“SEBASTIAN BLACKLACE STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!!”

The voice came out of nowhere and seemed to reverberate around the lake like a palpable wall of sound.

Akko almost overbalanced and fell head first into the water when the rope suddenly went slack in her hands and the careening boat came to an abrupt halt mere feet away from the jetty.

Blacklace had spat out the hook and was now poking his head out of the water, looking about for the owner of the voice.

 _“Elizabeth? Is that you?”_ he rumbled hesitantly.

Diana disentangled herself from around Akko’s waist and the two girls stood up carefully in the boat.

In Akko’s hands the rope of the grappling hook became malleable once more and shrank back into the familiar form of the Shiny Rod.

They looked off over to the west and saw a wondrous sight in the sky over the canopy of the nearby forest; Lotte and Sucy were on their brooms, Chariot was riding passenger with Sucy, and between the two brooms there hovered the beautiful ethereal figure of a spectral woman in the simple dress of a 16th Century peasant farmgirl.

The ghost of Elizabeth Tunstall broke away from her witch entourage and drifted down towards them to meet with Blacklace, who gazed up at her in opened mouthed awe.

 _“No!”_ he finally found his voice. _“Don’t come any closer! I don’t want you to see me like this!”_

“Silly Sebastian. I’ve seen you turn yourself into a warty old toad before and I have to say that the catfish is much more handsome.” Elizabeth teased as she hovered over the surface of the lake before her lover. “What I don’t like to see is how badly you’re behaving towards these two young witches!” A note of gentle, but firm reproach crept into her voice.

 _“But without these witches I cannot be a man again.”_ Blacklace insisted almost apologetically.

“I might be able to help with that.” Elizabeth replied. “Do you trust me, my love?”

A solitary tear slid down Blacklace’s piscine cheek.

_“Of course, my dear. Always.”_

Elizabeth lowered herself down even further until it appeared as if she were half submerged in the water and her face was level with that of Blacklace. She held out her arms and enveloped the upper body of the catfish in her spectral embrace.

Blacklace closed his eyes, now openly weeping.

_“Forgive me, my Elizabeth. Forgive me.”_

“Hush, my love.” Elizabeth whispered. “There is nothing to forgive.”

She kissed her lover upon his barbeled lips. All at once the body of the catfish began to glow with the same soft ethereal light that was radiated by the ghost. The light flared brightly, and Akko and Diana had to shield their eyes against it, until gradually it faded. As the light dimmed the girls slowly uncovered their eyes to see that the catfish had vanished, to be replaced by the spectral figure of a ginger-haired young man in the robes of a warlock.

The ghostly lovers continued to kiss as they rose, as one, into the air and drifted up and up into the sky until gradually their particles dispersed and melted away into the night.

By this point Akko was wailing into Diana’s bemused bosom.

“That was so beautiful!” she sobbed loudly.

“Oh, Akko.” Diana soothed her tenderly, with a smile of her own as she felt her girlfriend’s tears and snot dampening her blouse. “You’re such a big softy.”

Meanwhile, Sucy and Lotte had brought their brooms down to land on the very jetty that Akko and Diana had previously been about to crash into.

“We did it.” Chariot called from where she stood. “Your plan worked, Akko.”

Akko accepted a hanky from Diana and blew her nose.

“Yay, me!” she cheered with a sappy smile.

“Akko, look!” Lotte suddenly called. “The Shiny Rod!”

Akko looked down at the magical staff that she still clutched in one hand at her side.

It gleamed brightly with magical green energy before vanishing completely from Akko’s hand, the remnants of it spiralling upwards towards the heavens in the form of seven glowing green stars.

“Bye-bye, Shiny Rod!” Akko waved as it left. “You know where to find me if you ever need me again!”

“What now?” Diana asked, squeezing Akko’s hand.

“Right now, I just wanna go back to the caravan and sleep all day!” Akko griped with a barely stifled yawn. “Wrestling catfishes is hard!!!”

Diana chuckled and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

“It’s a deal, but only if I can sleep right beside you.”

Akko kissed her back, on the lips.

“I wouldn’t want you sleeping anywhere else.”


	5. Day 4

Akko had been true to her word and slept through the entirety of the previous day. She and Diana had shared the table-bed in the caravan’s dining area, Diana spooning Akko as they slept.

They had woken only briefly to eat before returning to sleep again in each other’s arms. Akko’s struggle with Blacklace in his catfish form had truly exhausted her.

When she awoke again it was about 3.30am the following day. Diana was already awake and Akko turned over to see that her lover had been propped up on her elbow, watching her sleep.

Immediately she felt self-conscious and began to wipe her chin in case there was any dried drool caked to it.

“How long have you been awake and staring at me like that?” she complained.

“Only about an hour.” Diana told her with a smile and she leaned forward to kiss Akko on the lips.

Akko kissed her back and closed her eyes as she drank in the thrilling sensation of Diana’s lips on hers.

“Mmm…” Akko purred. “You’re making me feel all tingly down below.”

Diana smirked into their kiss. “I am, am I?” her hand snaked beneath the covers and slid down the front of Akko’s shorts.

Akko gave a yelp as fingers slid up inside her.

“I’m making you feel all wet too, it seems.” Diana breathed as she kissed Akko’s neck.

“If we do this now, Sucy and Lotte will hear us!” Akko squeaked in a voice torn between pleasure and panic.

“I don’t care.” Diana murmured into her ear and she quickened her pace with her fingers.

Akko squirmed, and her flailing feet kicked the covers onto the floor. She would have tried to protest further, but Diana’s vigorous fingering inside her vagina made that impossible. With a wail of ecstatic resignation Akko writhed and wriggled as she came hard around Diana’s probing digits.

Before she had a chance to recover Akko looked giddily down to see Diana was removing her shorts and panties. The next thing she knew Diana’s lips were fastened around her wet vagina and her tongue was probing and licking hungrily.

All Akko could do was squeal in unrestrained delight as wave after wave of explosive pleasure wracked her entire body.

Three orgasms later Diana was propped up on her elbow once more and staring smugly down at her sexually satisfied girlfriend.

“Please, no more!” Akko panted. “I don’t think I could come again right now.”

The sheets beneath where she lay were drenched in a cocktail of her sweat and liquid pleasure and her entire body was flushed pink. Akko looked up at Diana a little guiltily.

“I’m sorry, Diana, but I don’t think I can bring myself to do anything for you in return right now. My body feels like jelly!”

“That’s quite alright.” Diana assured her, “though there is one thing we could do, and you wouldn’t have to move a muscle.”

Akko arched a curious eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Diana answered her by getting up onto her knees. She removed her own shorts and panties and Akko couldn’t resist the chance to ogle her girlfriend’s neatly trimmed privates.

Diana straddled Akko and lowered her head briefly to kiss her on the lips, then she clambered upwards until her vagina was positioned over Akko’s head.

Akko understood instantly. She managed to raise her arms so that her hands could grasp Diana’s butt cheeks and then she lifted her head.

The instant Akko’s tongue touched her clit, Diana arched her back and moaned out loud.

By the time that Akko had brought Diana, quivering and shaking, to her first orgasm, the young Japanese girl felt some of her own strength returning to her.

She instructed Diana to lie back with her legs apart whilst she went down on her and proceeded to pleasure her even further.

Diana writhed and wriggled from side to side as Akko French kissed her vagina from one orgasm to the next.

Eventually she lay spent on sodden sheets, with Akko’s head rested upon her breasts.

As they lay there contented in each other’s embrace they were rudely interrupted by a slightly irritated voice from Sucy’s room.

“Are you two done? I need to pee!”

Akko leapt shrieking from the bed, hopping around on one leg as she tried to pull her shorts back on. She quickly gave up with only one leg half on and proceeded to grab the covers off the floor instead. Akko then lay back down next to Diana and with a flick of her wrists succeeded in covering their naked nether regions with the crumpled blanket.

“Okay you can come now!” Akko called in a voice high pitched with embarrassment.

Sucy sprinted from her room and into the bathroom.

Diana shook her head with a smile and kissed Akko on the lips.

“You’re such an adorable goof!”

 

The two girls dozed in each other’s arms until the sun came up. After that they both felt refreshed and invigorated enough to get up, get dressed and prepare some breakfast together (after having made up their bed back into the dining table first).

By the time Sucy and Lotte emerged from their respective rooms Akko and Diana had breakfast laid out for them all. There was toast, scrambled eggs and even some bacon and sausages, which had been another gift from Charlotte the day before. Tea and coffee were also on hand.

Akko stuck her head outside to call in Professor Chariot and very soon they were all sat down together enjoying the fabulous spread.

“Now that there are no magical mysteries or mayhem to resolve what’s on the agenda for you girls today?” Chariot wondered.

“I wouldn’t mind a picnic, either in the forest or by the lake.” Lotte remarked.

“I could go for that.” Sucy agreed.

“You can count me in.” Chariot concurred. “What about our two love birds?”

Akko and Diana blushed.

“Actually,” Akko began, “Diana did promise me that she’d help me practice my broom riding whilst carrying a passenger after the Blacklace situation was resolved, so now that it has been I was thinking that I’d take her up on that…” she turned to Diana beside her. “That’s okay, isn’t it, sweetie?”

Diana’s cheeks flushed with pleasure. This was the first time that Akko had called her by an endearing nickname and she liked how it sounded.

“Of course, it is.” She replied. “We could even pack a little picnic of our own and make a day of it.”

“That’s a great idea and thank you.” Akko squeezed her hand.

“Well, I’m glad that’s all decided.” Chariot beamed happily. “Akko, would you like to clear the dishes?”

It was Akko’s turn to flush with pleasure.

“Yes, thank you, sensei.”

 

Akko took great pride in being allowed to finally use her perfected cleaning spell to tidy away the dishes and thankfully it all went off without a hitch.

Afterwards picnics were prepared and then Akko and Diana waved off Chariot, Lotte and Sucy as they departed for the lake.

Once they were gone Akko was stood ready and waiting with her broom in one hand and a picnic basket in the other.

“You know we could just go back into the caravan and go back to bed?” Diana suggested with a lascivious leer.

Akko turned an instant shade of pink.

“Diana, you promised!” she whined, though the thought of taking up Diana on her lewd suggestion was extremely tempting. “Besides, we can always find a nice secluded spot with no one around and, well… you know.”

“I like the sound of that.” Diana agreed. “Shall we begin?”

Akko hung the basket from the end of her broom and then straddled it between her legs. Diana came and positioned herself directly behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around Akko’s waist. Akko gave a yelp and felt a familiar tingle in her lower regions. Diana’s breasts were mashed against Akko’s back and the Japanese girl could feel her lover’s breath on her neck.

“Ready when you are.” Diana breathed into her ear.

“ _Tia Freyre!_ ”

Gently the broom, carrying Akko, Diana and their picnic basket, lifted into the air and began to soar away into the sunlit blue sky.

“Where to, Diana-san?” Akko called over her shoulder, affecting the tone of a posh chauffeur.

Diana couldn’t help, but giggle.

“Hmmm, perhaps we could head for the coast?” she suggested. “See if we can find a nice secluded beach.”

“One secluded beach coming right up!” Akko beamed and leaned herself and Diana a little to the left to alter the broom’s course accordingly.

“You’re doing very well, Akko.” Diana praised her.

Akko’s smile grew even wider at this.

“Arigato, Diana-san.”

“Oh, and Akko…” Diana leaned in closer to her girlfriend’s ear.

Akko squirmed upon the broom. Diana’s proximity was very distracting.

“Yes, Diana-san?”

“You should speak Japanese more often.” Diana told her.

“Hai.” Akko managed to squeak, and she bowed.

The forward motion caused the broom to dip and Akko quickly wrestled it back into an upright position.

“Woops. Nearly lost the picnic basket!” she sighed with relief. “Maybe you can try and be a little less sexy while we’re flying, Diana?” she added teasingly.

Diana chuckled.

“I’ll try.”

 

Before long the coastline came into view and Akko put on an extra burst of speed so that they could reach there all the quicker. Once they’d reached the line that separated the land from the sea, Akko altered their course so that they were flying low along this line, both rider and passenger keeping eyes peeled for the elusive secluded beach. There had to be one somewhere.

It was Diana who spotted it first; a little circlet of sand surrounded by rocks that was inaccessible by anyone who might approach it from land. In fact, it was unlikely that anyone at ground level would even be aware of its existence. The tide looked to be far enough out that it would allow Akko and Diana to spend at least three or four hours upon the sandy oasis before they would have to worry about it coming in to disturb them.

Diana pointed the spot out to Akko from the air.

Akko gave a nod and brought her broom into a gradual descent onto their chosen picnic site.

Once they were back on solid ground, Akko leaned her broom safely against a nearby rock and then together she and Diana set about unpacking their picnic.

A red and white chequered blanket was set out upon the sand for the food to go on and for them to sit upon. Food consisted of ham and cheese sandwiches, a cheese and bacon quiche, strawberries and cream and some of Charlotte’s homemade lemonade. In fact, all of their consumables were courtesy of Charlotte’s farm. She had been extremely generous to them all after they had helped the ghost of her ancestor to find peace with her loved one in the afterlife.

Once everything was set up the two girls sat side by side and began to eat.

At one point, Akko stood up and ran over to the water’s edge. She turned to face Diana, a broad and mischievous grin upon her face, and she took out her wand.

“Watch this, Diana!”

She waved the wand…

“ _Metamorphie Faciesse!_ ”

There was an explosion of green magical energy and Akko was suddenly replaced by an adorable looking orange seal with a ponytail.

Akko barked theatrically and clapped her flippers together whilst wiggling her body up and down.

Diana laughed.

Then with another flash Akko became a ponytailed yellow seagull and she flew a couple of laps around their little sandy haven.

Diana applauded and laughed some more.

“Come on down here and help me eat these strawberries!” she called up to Akko as the little witch continued her aerial display.

Akko fluttered down and alighted next to Diana on the blanket, with another flash she was her normal, cute and adorable human self.

Diana took out the bowl of strawberries and the little jug of cream.

“Lie back and I’ll feed them to you.” She told Akko with a smile.

Akko happily complied and accepted the first cream dipped strawberry with an open mouth.

“One for you.” Diana remarked as she lowered the succulent fruit to her girlfriend’s parted lips. “And one for me.” She took out a strawberry for herself, dipped the tip of it into the cream and then proceeded to eat it in front of Akko in the most sensual way possible, her lips wrapping around the cream coated tip of the fruit and sucking at it slowly before taking a delicate bite.

“Is it weird that I wanna be that strawberry right now… well, maybe except for the biting part.” Akko giggled nervously. Her cheeks were flushed and her breath had quickened as she had lain there and watched Diana’s mildly erotic display.

“Perhaps we can share the next strawberry?” Diana suggested.

She reached into the bowl and plucked out a particularly generous sized fruit, then she dipped the tip into the cream before placing the undipped half of the strawberry into her mouth. Diana then lowered her head to Akko’s as if to kiss her and offered her lover the cream coated tip.

Akko raised her head and accepted the offered fruit, wrapping her lips around it and biting a slither of it away. Both girls finished their respective halves of the strawberry and then their lips came together once more in a passionate kiss.

Akko pulled Diana down on top of her as their kissing grew more intense and heated.

It wasn’t long before they were hurriedly undressing each other. Akko first unbuttoned Diana’s blouse. Diana raised herself up long enough to shrug it off, then she in turn tugged insistently at Akko’s T-shirt and the little Japanese girl obligingly assisted her in its removal before it was ceremoniously dumped to one side on top of the discarded blouse.

Next Diana reached behind her and unfastened her bra, allowing the cups to fall away and reveal her firm nipples. Akko was now on her knees in front of Diana and eagerly lowered her head to first one nipple and then the other, taking them each in turn, into her mouth and sucking on them as Diana had done with the strawberry. Diana closed her eyes and gasped at the pleasurable sensations.

“Oh, Akko!” she breathed.

Her fingers fumbled with the bottom of Akko’s sports bra and soon she had peeled it off over her lover’s head and she was kissing and licking at Akko’s breasts.

Akko surrendered to the glorious hot tingling that Diana’s lips and tongue upon her naked skin produced and allowed herself to be lowered to the blanket.

Diana went to town, running her tongue in a sensual line down between Akko’s breasts to her navel before traversing lower still. The young aristocrat looked up into her lover’s eyes and her lips curled into a catlike smile. She pulled at the waistband of Akko’s shorts.

“Off!”

Akko was practically squirming with excitement.

“Hai!” she responded querulously, remembering that Diana liked it when she spoke Japanese.

She then proceeded to wriggle out of her shorts and panties as quickly as she could. Diana took the time to remove her own at the same time and very soon they were both completely naked.

Diana lay down on top of Akko and their lips came together again in a fierce impassioned embrace. Diana brought one knee up between Akko’s parted legs and the young Japanese girl raised her hips and rubbed the slit of her slick, moist vagina against Diana’s knee in a way that caused a pleasingly distracting friction upon her aching clitoris. Akko whimpered softly into Diana’s mouth as together they found a rhythm that maintained this desired friction.

“Talk dirty to me in Japanese.” Diana whispered hotly into her ear.

Akko gasped and nodded before lifting her face to Diana’s ear.

“Watashi wa anata o watashi no naka ni kanjitai!”

Diana’s eyes widened. She had taken the liberty to study some Japanese so that she could impress Akko with it and she found that she understood entirely what her lover had just requested.

She removed her knee from between Akko’s legs and replaced it with her fingers, sliding two of them up inside her vagina.

Akko writhed and squealed as Diana slid the dual digits back and forth, whilst simultaneously kissing her neck, lips and breasts.

“Watashi wa kamingu shite iru!” Akko managed to yelp before her entire body was wracked with a series of convulsions and she ground her vagina onto Diana’s fingers with increased urgency. She threw back her head, eyes closed, her dark hair splayed across the blanket and she cried out with each tremor that her orgasm brought.

And then just when Akko thought that she couldn’t come anymore, Diana continued to slide her fingers in and out of her now slippery wet cleft and solicit even more incredible explosions of orgasmic euphoria. Akko was screaming now, and her legs flailed out uncontrollably.

“Oh my God, Diana!” she squealed.

Diana smiled down at her and showed no signs of relenting her fingers’ onslaught within her lover’s vagina.

Akko was looking up at her, eyes wide, breathing ragged and her entire body trembling. She’d never known anything that felt this good before.

She tried to speak, but found she had no voice at this present moment in time, so instead she raised a shaky hand and waved at Diana. Eventually she managed to say…

“Stop!”

Diana obligingly removed her glistening digits from Akko’s vagina.

“Yes, my love?”

Akko had to take several long moments to catch her breath and get her words out as she lay spread-eagled before Diana. Her vagina was shining with fluids and felt pleasantly numb and glowing for want of better words.

“My… turn… to do… you… now.” Akko finally managed to get out.

“You can barely move, darling.” Diana reminded her.

“I… know. But… if you… do… that thing… like you… did… this morning.” Akko panted.

Diana understood. She straddled Akko’s upper body and positioned herself over her lover’s head.

Diana then lowered her vagina towards Akko’s mouth and the young Japanese girl parted her lips to accept it, sticking out her tongue as she did so. Then Diana began to rock back and forth so that her vaginal lips caressed the tip of Akko’s protruding tongue. For her part Akko lapped at her lover’s sex and managed to find the swollen bud of her clitoris. Diana dug her fingers into the sand as she continued to work her vagina back and forth along Akko’s eager mouth.

“Oh, Akko!” she grunted hoarsely, her gyrations quickening as the stimulation of her clitoris intensified. As Akko’s strength returned to her she was able to bring her hands up to cup Diana’s buttocks and raised her head to give her tongue a deeper penetration into her lover’s vaginal crevice.

Diana was grinding herself onto Akko’s mouth as she came, her body shaking, and guttural grunts of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt a liquid explosion of her pleasure seep from her vagina to run down onto Akko beneath her. Akko pulled away as the clear fluids ran down her chin and all she could do was giggle in surprise from the unexpected torrent.

Diana clambered down to lie face to face, on top of Akko.

“That… was incredible!” Diana croaked as she managed to find her own voice again.

“You liked that, huh?” Akko was still giggling, and she ran her tongue around her mouth and chin as if savouring the taste of her lover’s excretions.

“I could definitely get used to that.” Diana nodded, and she lowered her head, kissing Akko fiercely and tasting herself.

“Well, good, cuz I promise you that we’re probably gonna be doing a lot of this.” Akko assured her.

“That’s a promise I will happily hold you to.” Diana whispered into her mouth and kissed her once more.

They lay there entwined in their cosy nakedness for a while as they both recovered their stamina, but all too soon it was time for them to get up and put their clothes back on so that they could head back to the caravan before dark.

When they arrived back an hour or two later they endured some good-natured teasing from the other girls, mainly due to the fact that neither of them could seem to stop smiling.

They were still smiling when they went to bed that night and fell blissfully asleep, and in love, in each other’s arms.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Summer Holiday is turning into a series of little adventures, rather than one big story, and this time I'm taking the focus away from Diakko for a while and we're spending some quality time with Sucy...

Sucy grumbled, muttered and cursed under her breath when her alarm woke her up at 3am. Granted, she had specifically set her clock to wake her up at this ungodly appointed hour, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. She swatted the annoying sound into silence and blearily sat up in her bed. For a moment she listened to hear if anyone else in the caravan had been awakened by her alarm, besides her. Blissful silence reigned supreme.

As she got up and irritably began to get dressed she took the chance to remind herself why she was getting up at this time to begin with.

When she had awoken the previous morning and heard the unmistakable sounds of lovemaking coming from out in the dining area, Sucy had initially been annoyed. She had really needed to pee and whilst Akko and Diana were out there doing God knows what to each other she was trapped in her room with an uncomfortably full bladder. Thankfully she hadn’t had to wait too long and when she finally managed to get into the bathroom she found herself sitting on the toilet, feeling a sudden and unwarranted attack of melancholy.

It had taken Sucy a moment or two to figure out why she was feeling this way. It was Akko and Diana. Or more specifically it was all the sex they were having. It had been a good long while since Sucy had experienced a good old-fashioned orgasm and even when she had it had been at her own hand. Goddammit, why should Akko and Diana have all the fun? Sucy had decided then and there that one way or another she was going to have a little fun of her own.

She had spent most of yesterday’s picnic wondering how she would accomplish this goal now that she had taken it on. In her mind there were several options; she could either find a secluded place in the woods where she could pleasure herself; she could try seducing Lotte, but she wasn’t even sure if her young shy friend would swing that way, Sucy herself was open to the possibility, but then that just might make things awkward with regards to their friendship; the only other option she could think of was to see if there were any guys, or girls, staying at the camp that would be willing to accommodate her.

Eventually Sucy had decided that the first option was probably the best, but she had a twist in mind that would make it a lot more… interesting.

Sucy smiled to herself, one of her twisted, evil grins, when she thought once more about what she had in mind.

Now that she was dressed and ready she took up her wand and carefully opened her bedroom door.

Peering out she saw that Akko and Diana were still fast asleep and entwined in an adorable embrace. Sucy couldn’t help, but smile, she was happy for them… even if they had made her horny.

A bubble of snot was rising and falling like a tiny balloon from Akko’s left nostril as she breathed and Sucy had to stifle a giggle as she tiptoed passed their bed.

Quietly she opened the door that led outside and exited the caravan, closing it up again behind her.

Then she headed off towards the forest, taking care not to disturb Professor Chariot as she left.

 

Sucy soon reached the forest and wasted no time in wandering off the path into ‘uncharted territories’ so to speak. She had explored these woods rather thoroughly the other day during her quest for rare mushrooms, so she was confident that she wouldn’t get lost, even at night. There was one discovery in particular that she had made that Sucy felt was ideal for what she had in mind. And so, using her wand to light the way with its magical luminescence, Sucy picked her way carefully through the undergrowth in search of the spot she had discovered the other day.

It didn’t take her long to find it. Where mushrooms were concerned Sucy had a nose as keen as one of those pigs that they used to hunt for rare truffles.

The grove in which she entered was a veritable mushroom kingdom with various fungi of all sorts of shapes, sizes and types. Sucy was in heaven and if all went according to plan this grove was about to become even more heavenly for her. She was practically quaking with excitement at the mere thought of what she was planning.

Sucy trod almost reverentially into the centre of the mushroom grove. She set her wand down on the ground at her feet and began to undress. Sucy folded her clothes neatly and set them down beside her before sitting down, naked, among the mushrooms. Her smooth, pale skin almost shined in the moonlight and the dark nipples of her small breasts were already stiff with anticipation of what she was about to do. Her vagina was completely hairless, the pubes having long ago been singed off during a previous experiment, and they had never grown back.

Sucy picked up her wand and prepared to recite her spell.

“ _Golem ap Viv!_ ”

Sucy circled the wand around her head, creating a halo of magical green light which she then unleashed upon the clump of mushrooms before her.

The mushrooms glowed as they absorbed the arcane energy and a remarkable transmogrification began to occur. All of the fungi in the one group merged into one and started to grow upwards. As they did so they took on a crude semblance of an adult male form, the face remained featureless, with no eyes or mouth and only the barest hint of a nose, but the torso looked as if it had been to a gym with its toned fungus six-pack. The hands ended in five mushroom fingers, but most important of all, between the fungus-golem’s legs their hung an impressive length of fungus penis. Or rather it was a long and thick phallic mushroom.

Sucy began to drool with excitement.

“I shall call you Fun Gus, the Fungolem!” she cackled and clapped her hands gleefully.

She then lay on her back and spread her legs wide open, reaching between her thighs to split her labia and expose her moistened vaginal opening.

“Okay, Gus!” she called, “Come and fuck me!”

Gus took a step forward and then stopped. His huge shoulders shrugged.

Sucy frowned and let go of her labia lips, lifting herself onto her elbows and looking up at her would be ‘lover’.

“You don’t have the faintest idea what I’m talking about do you?” she scowled in frustration.

Gus just shrugged again.

Sucy smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll teach you.” She assured him. “Kneel before me.”

Gus got down on one knee, as if he were a knight prostrating himself before his queen.

“Both knees, Gus!” Sucy growled in mild irritation. “Closer. Closer. That’s it.”

His knees were now touching the thighs of her open legs and his rock-hard fungus dick was ready to go.

“Okay, Gus, now take your penis and put the tip of it near the opening of my vagina.” Sucy instructed.

Gus shrugged.

Sucy growled some more. She reached up and took a hold of his thick mushroom member and placed the tip over her wet opening.

“Now push forwards with your hips… slowly.”

Gus did as he was told, and his thick length of fungus dick parted the lips of Sucy’s labia and glided up into her.

Sucy’s eyes rolled back into her head and a crooked smile creased her pallid features.

“That’s it!” she gurgled. “Now shove it in and out as quick and as hard as you can… just don’t break me, okay?”

Gus proceeded to follow these instructions to the letter and pounded his twelve inches of fungus dick hard and fast into Sucy’s pussy. Sucy lay back, legs splayed apart in the air, drooling like a lunatic and yelping with unbridled enthusiasm as Gus brought her from one orgasm to the next.

After a while of that, Sucy instructed Gus to lie upon his back, then she straddled him, her back to his face. She lowered her saturated pussy onto him and then rode up and down on him, screams of pleasure accompanying each downward thrust of her vagina onto his rigid member.

She fucked him and came again and again until she was too exhausted to come any more and literally collapsed on top of him, his cock still half way inside her throbbing vagina.

Sucy fell asleep like that, her head resting on his legs and her limp body held in place only by the length of phallic mushroom that continued to fill her.

She was awoken by two things. The feel of the sun’s rays upon her face as it rose above the forest canopy, and something ticklish lapping around her buttocks.

Sucy’s eyes opened wide with a start at this latter sensation. She sat up, inadvertently sliding her pussy down a notch onto Gus’s penis as she did so, and she looked behind her to see the deer that had been licking at the vaginal juices that had pooled around Gus’s crotch.

“Scoot you, dumb deer!” Sucy grumbled and the deer took off into the undergrowth.

Sucy shifted around and stretched as consciousness gradually returned to her and she smiled at the thought of all she had done the night before. Each movement she made slid her still wet vagina either up or down the mushroom dick that impaled her and the sensations it produced were not unpleasant.

With a wicked grin Sucy shrugged her bare shoulders and began to ride Gus just one more time… or so she told herself.

 

A little while later Sucy emerged from the forest somewhere near the west shore of the lake.

Looking about she spotted her friends not far around to the south and she waved at them.

They all waved back when they saw her, and Akko began running towards her at full pelt.

“SUCY!!!!” she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Here she comes.” Sucy smirked and braced herself for impact.

Sucy emitted a little ‘oof’ as Akko slammed into her at a hundred and fifty miles an hour, arms flinging about her in a boa constrictor’s embrace that squeezed out any air that was remaining.

“Where have you been all morning?” Akko motored on, oblivious to the discomfort she was causing her friend. “We’ve been…. I mean… _I’ve_ been so worried about you! The others said that you probably got up early to look for mushrooms, but still… you were gone an awfully long time… and then there were all those weird noises like there was a baby deer being strangled somewhere in the forest…. I wanted to come looking for you, but Chariot just smiled and said you were okay!” Akko pulled away slightly from the hug and looked at Sucy as she managed a crumpled smile and gasped for air. “You are okay, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Akko, I’m fine and the others were right, I was looking for mushrooms.” Sucy assured her with a smile.

They disengaged from the hug and began to walk arm in arm back to the others.

“So, did you find what you were looking for?” Akko wondered.

Sucy grinned and an involuntary shudder of pleasure swept over her as she remembered.

“Oh yes!” she replied simply.

 

The next couple of hours were spent hanging about by the lake. Lotte was reading her book and Sucy couldn’t help, but notice that the young, bookish witch would occasionally look up and glance longingly across to the eastern side of the lake, where a boy about their age was also sat with his family, reading his own copy of the latest _Nightfall_ book. Sucy grinned to herself.

 _I know what I’m doing tomorrow,_ she thought.

Chariot was also reading, whilst Akko and Diana were both in the lake, splashing, swimming and just generally fooling around.

There were still a few fishing boats on the water trying to catch the elusive giant catfish.

“Do you think we should tell them that the catfish is gone?” Akko had asked at one point.

“Nah,” Sucy had answered, “They’ll figure it out themselves eventually.

Later they all flew off to Charlotte’s farm for dinner and returned after dark, to their caravan to retire for the night.

Before going to bed Sucy roped Akko and Diana into her plans for the next day. Both were only too eager to assist her in her little scheme.

Once she was sure that they were both on board, Sucy went to bed. She was careful to close her door behind her before taking off her clothes and getting between the sheets. In her hand she held the only part of Gus that still remained after she had ‘disassembled’ him.

Sucy held the twelve inch long mushroom penis aloft in her hand reverentially.

“I shall call you Mini Gus!” she declared, and she gave ‘him’ a little kiss on his head before putting ‘him’ to work.


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lotte's turn in the spotlight...

Lotte awoke with the dawn. It was as if she had a little magic clock inside her that told her the exact moment that the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon. In truth it was a well in grained habit that she had inadvertently drilled into herself overtime, after years of waking up early to read in bed before breakfast. It had all started when she had first discovered and become enamoured with the books in the _Nightfall_ series written by author, Annabel Crème. She was now currently about two thirds of the way through the three hundred and sixty fifth book in the series and she was savouring every word of it.

Though the sun was indeed rising, it was still dark outside and so the first thing Lotte did, after her eyes had adjusted to the gloom, was turn on her bedside lamp. She then put on her glasses and took up her book. For a moment she sat silently in bed and listened. It sounded like Akko and Diana were making love again, but not so loudly that it would disturb her. She smiled to herself as she thought of her two loved up friends. Of course, she was happy for them and she hoped that one day she would find her true love as they had done. Until then the only romance in her life was between the pages of her favourite books, and with that in mind, she opened up the latest and began to read from where she had left off, her smile broadening as she became immersed.

An hour later, Lotte set down the book in her lap and sighed.

“Oh, Edgar, you do get yourself into some scrapes, don’t you.” She remarked wistfully.

The sounds of love making had abated half an hour ago and Lotte had heard Sucy slip out to the toilet not long after that. Now there was nothing, but silence beyond the door of her room. Had they all gone back to sleep again?

Lotte placed her bookmark and closed the book before replacing it on her nightstand. She shuffled out of bed and padded quietly out of her room to investigate.

Akko, Diana and Sucy were sat around the dining table talking in hushed voices. It was Sucy who spotted Lotte emerging from her room. She coughed loudly and immediately all three girls went silent.

“Good morning, girls.” Lotte smiled nervously. “I had no idea that any of you were up, you were being so quiet.”

“Good morning, Lotte. We didn’t want to disturb your reading.” Akko replied perkily.

“Oh, it would take a tornado to disturb me whilst I’m reading, and even that’s debatable.” Lotte giggled.

“Even so, it costs nothing to be courteous and polite.” Diana beamed.

“Pull up a chair, Diana made tea.” Sucy chimed in.

Lotte did just that and poured herself a cup.

“Thank you.” She smiled. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“We were thinking that we’d just spend the day by the lake again, since it’s such a lovely day. You’ll get the chance to read even more of your book!” Akko enthused.

“But we haven’t really been to visit anywhere.” Lotte replied.

“We’ve still got over a week left of our holiday to go visiting places.” Sucy assured her. “I haven’t done any swimming yet, so I was thinking I might catch up on that today.”

Lotte shrugged. “Okay, I don’t mind, if that’s what everyone else wants to do.”

“Great!” Akko exclaimed enthusiastically. “Now that we’ve decided that, what’s for breakfast?”

 

They had breakfast outside again with Chariot; sausage, bacon and eggs from Charlotte.

Akko once again cleared away all of the plates with her perfected spell, bowing and accepting a round of applause from her friends when it went off without any explosions.

“Be careful, Akko, before long people might start mistaking you for an accomplished witch!” Sucy teased.

“Why thank you, Sucy!” Akko blushed and then she frowned as her friend’s words sank in. “Hey!”

Once everything was cleared they all made their way to the lake.

Akko, Diana and Sucy were all wearing their swimsuits, whilst Lotte and Chariot wore shorts and T-shirts.

The other girls had tried to persuade Lotte to wear her swimsuit too, just in case she might want to swim herself later. She had politely declined and told them that she’d probably swim another day.

“Besides,” she had added with a shy smile, “If I do change my mind I can always just strip down to my underwear like Akko did the other day.” Her cheeks had taken on a rosy shade of pink at this.

As soon as they reached the lake Akko, Diana and Sucy ran, hand in hand, towards the water and plunged right in. Meanwhile, Lotte and Chariot set up their deckchairs and settled down to read.

As Lotte opened her book she stole a glance across to the eastern side of the lake. Her heart rose into her throat and all of a sudden, she felt as if she couldn’t breathe, the thudding of her heartbeat swelling inside her head as if it would burst out and fly away like a butterfly. _He_ was there, with his family, sitting in his own deckchair and reading his own copy of the self-same book that she was reading. His floppy brown hair hung in front of his face like bunny ears, and she wondered that they didn’t obscure his reading and when he chanced to look up in her direction she found herself pulled into his dark, chocolate eyes… twin pools that she would happily swim in, swimsuit or no swimsuit.

Just the thought of her being almost naked in his presence was too much for Lotte and she emitted an involuntary yelp, and she almost dropped her book.

“Are you alright, Lotte?” Chariot wondered, glancing over from where she sat.

“Yes, Professor… er… I mean, Chariot… a… a fly just landed on my book and it startled me a little, that’s all.” Lotte assured her.

Chariot smiled, she’d never seen Lotte look quite so pink and there certainly wasn’t any sign of a fly.

“As long as you’re sure.” The teacher replied knowingly before returning to her book.

Lotte noted with a mixture of relief and disappointment that the boy was no longer looking her way.

With a heavy sigh she returned to her own reading, but it was a good long while before her heartbeat returned to normal.

A short while later Lotte’s reading was disturbed by the sounds of some sort of commotion coming from the eastern side of the lake.

She looked up absently, her mind was still somewhat immersed within the world of _Nightfall_ so it took a moment for her to register what was going on around her.

The noises she had heard were that of a boy yelling at a dog, which had been barking up until a few moments ago, though the barking had been slightly odd sounding, as if a human were trying to make dog sounds.

Glancing over in the direction that the noises were emanating from Lotte saw _her_ boy running after a cute little brown dog that seemed to have a ponytail and it had the boy’s book in its mouth.

The dog was running full pelt around the perimeter of the lake… right towards Lotte.

“Oh, my goodness!” she exclaimed, springing out of her deckchair and setting her book upon it.

Lotte braced herself as the dog drew nearer and promptly leapt up into her arms.

“Give me that!” Lotte said gently as she prised the book from between the dog’s teeth. Fortunately, it didn’t put up too much of a fight.

Lotte looked into the dog’s familiar, scarlet eyes.

“Akko is that you?” she gasped.

The dog just winked.

“Is that your dog?” a voice said, as if from nowhere.

Lotte looked up and felt the blood rising to her cheeks like hot lava. It was _him_.

Before she could answer, Akko began to wriggle uncontrollably in her arms until Lotte was forced to put her down.

With an enthusiastic yip-yipping Akko scurried off towards the woods.

“Erm, n-no… not my dog at all!” Lotte managed to stammer a reply as she watched her friend disappear into the forest, tail wagging behind her.

“Oh well.” The boy sighed. “At least you got my book back for me. Thank you… er…?”

Lotte’s cheeks burned ever hotter.

“I’m Lotte, and it was my pleasure… ew… it has some slobber on it. Let me clean that off for you.” She took a handkerchief from her pocket and proceeded to wipe down the cover of the book.

“Thanks again.” The boy smiled and Lotte was pleased to see that he was also blushing. “The name’s Tarry. It’s short for Tarquin, but I absolutely hate being called that, so I insist that everyone calls me Tarry. Only my mum really still calls me Tarquin!” and here Tarry stuck his tongue out to show how distasteful he found this to be.

“Well, I think Tarry sounds great.” Lotte assured him.

“Thanks. I like Lotte too… it’s a very pretty name. Like something out of _Nightfall_. I seem to be thanking you an awful lot!” he grinned shyly.

“That’s okay. Here’s your book back. I hope you can find where you were again without too much trouble?” Lotte replied quietly as she handed back the book, though inside her heart was singing with joy.

“Thanks.” Tarry accepted the book back and then laughed as he realised that he had thanked Lotte again. She laughed with him and it felt good and right to share their laughter.

“Don’t worry about me finding my spot.” Tarry assured her. “I always have the page number memorised while I’m reading, just in case of emergencies like this one.”

Lotte giggled. “So do I.”

A comfortable silence lapsed between them, but neither seemed in any hurry to fill it or even to part company.

Eventually Tarry said; “Well, I guess I’d better go back…”

“Yes.” Lotte nodded vigorously whilst inside her head was screaming ‘please don’t go’. “I suppose I had too.”

They turned away from each other and began to walk away.

Lotte turned back and almost smacked right into Tarry as he also was turning.

Their noses were inches apart and for a moment they just looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Did you… er… wanna… maybe…” Tarry faltered.

“Perhaps we could sit and read together under a tree and then talk together about the books afterwards?” Lotte suggested, but she closed her eyes and the words came out almost too fast as she said them.

She opened her eyes nervously and was pleased to see that Tarry was smiling.

“It’s like you read my mind.” He replied.

And so Lotte collected her book and joined Tarry to sit at the edge of the forest beneath the shade of a majestic oak to continue their reading in companionable silence.

 

They remained that way for the next three hours after which they both set aside their books and began to discuss with animated enthusiasm all that they had read. It was over another hour before they all but exhausted that topic and moved onto talking about the other books in the series, then they spoke about each other… where they were from, how they came to get into the _Nightfall_ series, what was their favourite flavour of ice cream… that sort of thing. When Lotte started feeling hunger pangs tugging at her abdomen she realised absently that they had completely missed lunch.

“Ever since we got here we’ve mostly been having our lunches at this local farm that belongs to a lovely lady named Charlotte.” Lotte told Tarry. “Perhaps one day you could come with us? You’re welcome to ride on my broom with me.”

“I’d love that.” Tarry nodded enthusiastically, but then his face fell, and his handsome features twisted into a frown. “But my mum probably wouldn’t let me. She doesn’t approve of witches or magic. If she knew that you were a witch she would probably try and stop me from hanging out with you.”

“Well we don’t have to tell her I’m a witch.” Lotte suggested shyly.

“I’m terrible at lying.” Tarry lamented. “One way or another she will find out!”

“You don’t have to be ashamed about being a bad liar.” Lotte smiled sweetly and took him by the hand almost without realising that she was doing it, so natural did it feel. “That’s actually quite an attractive quality.”

“Yeah, but sometimes, for better or worse, lies are a necessary evil like that scene in book seventy-two when Edgar has to lie to Belle to save her life from the Watchmaker’s Curse!”

Lotte blushed and bowed her head shyly. She’d only known Tarry a few hours and already she felt as if she was falling head over heels in love with him. How else could she explain the aerial display team of daredevil butterflies that were currently performing a series of stunts in her stomach? It certainly wasn’t hunger this time.

“Then I guess we’re just going to have to find a way to convince your mother that witches aren’t so bad, so that maybe she will let you hang out with me.” Lotte decided.

“Good luck with that!” Tarry sighed morosely.

Lotte gave his hand a squeeze.

“Me and my friends will come up with something.” She assured him.

Tarry squeezed her hand back and smiled.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it. Your friend turning herself into a dog like that, just to get us two together, was pretty ingenious.” He laughed.

“Wait… you knew that was Akko?” Lotte replied.

“When I saw that the dog had a ponytail just like your friend’s it sorta gave the game away, plus she didn’t really sound like a dog when she was barking!” Tarry admitted.

“You noticed that too, huh?” Lotte giggled. “Well I’m glad she did it. Meeting you is the best thing that’s happened to me so far this holiday.”

“I feel the same.” Tarry agreed and they both blushed.

With a promise that they would meet up again the next day Tarry and Lotte said their reluctant goodbyes before returning to their respective caravans.

Lotte joined her friends that evening for dinner at Charlotte’s farm and she made sure that she had second helpings of everything to make up for missing lunch.

Later when they returned home to the caravan Lotte went up to Akko, Diana and Sucy each in turn and embraced them warmly.

“Thank you for what you girls did for me today.” She said with one of the happiest smiles they had ever seen grace her pleasant features. “If I’d been left to my own devices then Tarry would probably still be a beautiful, far off stranger to me. I’ll never be able to repay you for what you’ve done. You truly are the greatest friends that I could ever have wished for.”

Inevitably this led to a geyser worthy display of waterworks from Akko and they all came together in a group hug before saying their goodnights and retiring to bed.

Lotte went to sleep that night with a smile on her lips and a dream in her heart of Tarry.


	8. Day 7

Over breakfast the next morning Lotte told her friends about Tarry’s mother and her dislike for witches and magic.

“That’s terrible!” Akko exclaimed through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. “I bet she’s never had any good experiences with witches or even met a witch. Why, I’d even wager that she never went to see Shiny Chariot perform on stage back in the day! If she had then I know she’d just love witches!”

Chariot blushed at the mention of her past as a performer.

“That’s it!” Akko barrelled on. “Lotte, I think I have an idea of how we can change Tarry’s mom’s mind about witches for the better!”

“You do?” Lotte ventured timidly.

“Uh huh.” Akko enthused. “I’m going to put on a show for Tarry and his family myself and show them how wonderful magic really is. Once Tarry’s mom sees me perform she’ll love magic and witches as much as I do, and she’ll love you, Lotte!”

“Actually, Akko, I don’t think that’s a bad idea.” Diana chipped in. “You could even wear an outfit just like the one that Shiny Chariot used to wear.”

“Of course!” Akko agreed. “There’s no way that this could fail to work!”

“Okay, Akko,” Lotte decided, “If you really feel it might help then I’m willing to let you try.”

“All you need to do is pop over to see Tarry and tell him that we’re going to put on a show for him later and you can leave the rest to me.” Akko assured her.

 

And so, later that morning, just before lunchtime, Lotte made her way to Tarry’s caravan, number 63.

She had hoped to see him at the lake already, reading his book under their oak tree, but he hadn’t been there.

Lotte approached the door of his caravan nervously and gave a tentative knock.

The door opened a few moments later and she was greeted by the curious frown of Tarry’s father.

“Hello, you must be Lotte.” His features softened into a smile. “Tarry’s told us all about you.”

“He has?” Lotte replied, “What has he told you?”

“Nothing bad, I assure you.” Tarry’s father chuckled. “Now what can I do for you, love? We’re a bit busy packing, at the moment. Today is our last day, you see. We’re going back home tomorrow.”

“Last day?” Lotte stammered. “That’s terrible.”

“I’m sure Tarry will still get time to come out for a bit later, once he’s all packed up.” Tarry’s father assured her.

“Is that the little witch girl?” a woman’s voice, Tarry’s mother, called somewhere from inside. “Tell her Tarry can’t come out today. He’s too busy!”

Tarry’s father shook his head and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

“Don’t pay any attention to the missus. Tarry will be out later once he’s finished his packing.” He assured her with a smile and a wink.

Lotte was still processing the information that Tarry would be leaving her the next day. Tears were prickling behind her eyelids, threatening to spill forth at any moment and it was all she could do to hold them back.

“Actually, I wanted to invite you all over to our caravan later on, say around 6-ish?” she managed to get out.

“We’ll be there love, the missus too. Even if I have to drag her.” He chuckled again. “Number 28 isn’t it?”

“That’s right.” Lotte nodded.

“We’ll see you there at 6 o’clock sharp.” Tarry’s father assured her. He said goodbye before disappearing back inside and closing the door behind him.

Only then did Lotte allow her tears to fall.

 

Akko spent the majority of the day in the woods practicing her act. She had already transformed her clothes into an exact duplicate of the rather racy witch’s outfit that Chariot used to wear back in her performing days.

Whilst she did that the other girls spent the day by the lake, swimming, in the case of Sucy and Diana, and reading for both Chariot and Lotte. However, a dark cloud hung over Lotte for much of that day, one that even _Nightfall_ could not disperse.

She had not mentioned that Tarry would be leaving tomorrow to her friends and had made sure to cry all of her tears before she returned to them, presenting a happy front to their faces, but now, as she sat in her deckchair reading, Lotte found that it was not so easy to lose herself in the world of Edgar and Belle as it usually was and she often found that she was reading the same sentence over and over again as her mind kept wandering back to the fact that tomorrow Tarry would be gone.

It was only when a single droplet splashed onto the open page of her book that she realised that she was crying again.

“Lotte, are you okay?” Chariot asked from the deckchair adjacent to her.

“Yes, Professor Chariot, I’m fine.” She sobbed, instantly betraying the fact that she was not okay.

“Oh, Lotte!” Chariot was immediately up out of her chair and she enfolded Lotte in a warm embrace. “Tell me what’s the matter, Lotte?”

“It’s just not fair, Chariot!” Lotte wept into her teacher’s chest. “Even if we do succeed in winning over Tarry’s mother later it’s not going to matter one bit because he’s going home tomorrow!”

“Oh, Lotte, I’m so sorry.” Chariot soothed her and caressed her hair, “Just because Tarry is going home tomorrow it doesn’t mean that you won’t see him again. If he likes you at all he’ll definitely keep in touch and you’ll just have to make sure that you give him a night to remember you by so that he’ll definitely want to see you again!”

“I’m not sure I’m ready to do that with him just yet, professor.” Lotte sniffed. “We only met yesterday!”

Chariot smiled. “When I said give him a night to remember you by, I didn’t necessarily mean _that_!” she assured her.

“Oh!” Lotte replied, and she started to giggle.

By this time Diana and Sucy had seen that Lotte was upset and had come to investigate.

“I’m alright girls, I promise.” She told them with a sad smile and then she explained to them what was the matter.

By the time she’d finished Akko had also returned.

“Don’t worry, Lotte.” Akko beamed, “With what I’ve got in store for tonight he definitely won’t forget you and his mom will love you too, I promise!”

“Thank you, Akko.” Lotte smiled back. “I hope you’re right.”

 

Tarry’s dad had been true to his word as when six o’clock finally came around, he, Tarry and a rather sour faced mum showed up promptly at the girls’ caravan.

Deckchairs had been set up in a semi-circle around a makeshift stage made of crates that Akko was standing on, looking resplendent in her stage outfit (Diana, in particular, could barely take her eyes off her).

Charlotte had also been invited to see the show and she had brought along some sausages and burgers which had been fried up on a barbecue grill. She now passed them around to everybody as they all took seats to enjoy Akko’s show.

Sucy made sure to sit at the back where no one could pay attention to what she was doing; she had a contingency plan in mind that she had not told anyone else about, just in case Akko’s act did not have the desired effect upon Tarry’s mother.

Once Akko was sure that everyone was seated and comfortable she decided to begin her performance. She looked out at where Tarry’s mom sat; she was tackling one of Charlotte’s barbecued hot dogs and seemed to be begrudgingly enjoying it.

“Here goes!” Akko murmured under her breath and raised her wand.

“ _Metamorphie Faciesse!_ ”

Green light burst forth from the tip of the wand and encircled Akko and then with a puff of magic smoke she disappeared, to be replaced by a dazzling golden phoenix that took to the air and performed an aerial loop the loop over the stage and everyone assembled.

Tarry and his father clapped and cheered at the marvellous spectacle of it all, but Tarry’s mother just raised an eyebrow and looked like she could barely stifle a yawn.

The Akko-phoenix soared high up into the air before spinning into a nosedive and right at the last minute exploded and reappeared as a magnificent tawny Pegasus before rising into the air once more.

“Wow!” Tarry exclaimed in amazement.

Tarry’s mother actually looked a little frightened now.

“If this is what she can turn herself into then who knows what else they’re capable of?” she muttered to herself, but even so Lotte and the other witches overheard.

Lotte rang her hands anxiously. This was not going as she had hoped at all.

Unheard by everyone else, Sucy mumbled an incantation and waved her wand discreetly towards the forest.

The only one who was still blissfully unaware of the drama unfolding around her was Akko as she continued to work her way through her set.

After another breath taking aerial display as the Pegasus she swooped towards her audience and transformed herself into a small pony-sized dragon.

She let out a theatrical “RAARRRR!!!” and breathed a harmless blast of magical green fire over the heads of everyone as she glided passed them.

This appeared to be the last straw for Tarry’s mother and she screamed, leaping out of her chair as if trying to get away from the enchanted flames, which were already dissipating harmlessly into the ether.

She grabbed Tarry by the hand and yanked him forcefully out of his seat.

“That’s it!” she exclaimed. “I’ve seen enough! I’m getting my son out of here, come along, Derek!” this last part was directed at her husband.

Derek didn’t move out of his chair.

“Mable, you’re being ridiculous!” he argued. “These witches aren’t going to hurt us!”

That was the moment that Gus the Fungus Golem decided to lurch out of the darkness, lumbering and flailing his mushroom limbs like a madman. He stood over Tarry and his mother and roared.

Mable pushed her son behind her and together they stepped back away from the golem, but he continued to lurch towards them with ominous intent.

Lotte was on her feet without even thinking, seeing her Tarry in danger, she ran forward, wand in hand, and planted herself firmly between the golem and his intended victims.

“ _Ein Ein Sof, Ein Sof Ohr, Luna Lana!_ ” Lotte exclaimed and pointed her wand at Gus.

Magical lightning sparked from the tip of her wand and struck Gus square in the chest causing him to explode instantly into a rain of flaky mushroom ashes.

Satisfied that the threat was neutralised Lotte turned to face Tarry and his mother.

“Are you two alright?” she asked.

“Yes of course, thanks to you.” Mable assured her and to everybody’s surprise she grabbed Lotte and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

“You saved my son and for that you will _always_ be welcome in our household. Always.”

All Lotte could do was smile and hug Tarry’s mother back.

Akko had turned back to her normal self and stood next to Sucy on the side lines.

“Er, what just happened?” Akko wondered.

Sucy was smiling her evil, mischievous smile. “You’re welcome.” She said simply and she thought about the reward she would give herself and Gus later using his only surviving ‘part’ in the privacy of her bedroom.

Meanwhile Diana sidled up to Akko’s other side and leaned close to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear.

“I hope you’re planning on keeping that outfit for a while?”

It was Akko’s turn to smile.

 

Later when Tarry and his parents were ready to leave Tarry took Lotte to one side so they could talk privately.

“Well, that may not have gone exactly as you planned it, but it all worked out alright in the end.” Tarry chuckled as he walked hand in hand with Lotte.

“I think that mushroom monster might have had something to do with Sucy.” Lotte confided with a sheepish smile.

“Tell her thanks later, after we’ve gone.” Tarry said and then leaned in quickly and kissed Lotte on the lips.

Lotte looked startled and blushed.

“Sorry.” Tarry stumbled nervously. “But I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now. You’ll come by and see me tomorrow before I leave?”

He would have said more but Lotte just grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her and they kissed once more, longer, deeper and more passionately than before.

“You know I will, you dummy!” Lotte teased him, and they stood there a little while longer kissing under the moonlight until it was time to say good night.


	9. Day 8

Akko awoke the next morning to the sensation of Diana’s warm breath on the back of her neck followed by the soft wet press of her lips.

“Are you still mad at me after last night, Akko?” Diana whispered softly into her ear as she caressed her hand up Akko’s thigh.

“You called me Chariot.” Akko reminded her.

“You were dressed like Chariot.” Diana replied defensively.

Akko had turned over so that she and Diana were face to face.

“We were having sex and you called me Chariot!”

“I got lost in the moment… I’m sorry.” Diana soothed.

“Do you want to have sex with Chariot? Is that it?” Akko asked.

“Of course not, but you look so much like her when you wear _that_ outfit.”

“It was your idea that I wear it in bed in the first place.” Akko reminded her.

“That doesn’t mean I want to have sex with Chariot, it just means I wanted to have sex with you while you were dressed like Chariot. I love you… you know that… and you did look terribly sexy in that outfit.” Diana continued to stroke and caress Akko soothingly as she spoke and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, to which Akko responded, reluctantly at first, but then, gradually, with more enthusiasm.

“I love you too.” Akko moaned. “Why can’t I stay mad at you, Diana?” she almost complained.

“I’ll make it up to you any way that you want, just name it.” Diana assured her.

“Any way at all?” Akko asked with huge innocent eyes.

“Any way. Just name it.” Diana nodded and kissed her again.

“Okay,” Akko murmured into the kiss, “I want to have sex with you while you’re dressed like Chariot.”

Diana pulled away with a sultry smile. “Done.”

Not long after that promise had been made, Lotte and Sucy emerged from their respective bedrooms.

“Later, in the woods.” Akko said to Diana and that ended the subject for now as they too got up and started to help prepare breakfast.

“What’s happening later in the woods?” Lotte asked innocently as she popped a couple of slices of Charlotte’s home baked bread into the toaster.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Akko smirked teasingly with a mischievous glance at Diana.

“Oh!” Lotte blushed. “That!”

“Are you going to say goodbye to Tarry before he leaves today?” Akko wondered.

“You know I am!” Lotte smiled back, “That’s why I’m only having toast this morning, so I can go over there as soon as I can!”

There came a sudden knock at the door of the caravan.

“I wonder who that could be?” Akko frowned and went to open it.

She was surprised when she saw who it was.

“Um, Lotte, it’s for you.” She said simply and returned to help Diana and Sucy in the kitchen.

Lotte looked away from the toaster at the open doorway and saw…

“Tarry!” she squealed in delight and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and smashing her lips against his in a big wet kiss. “What are you doing here?”

Tarry kissed her back and laughed, his cheeks burning red from Lotte’s enthusiastic display of affection.

“I thought I’d save you the trouble of coming over to my caravan.” He said.

“Oh, it would have been no trouble, you know that!” Lotte chastised him lightly, but she couldn’t deny that she was extremely pleased to see him.

“And not just that, I’m also going to be spending the day with you.” Tarry informed her.

“But, aren’t you supposed to be going home today?” Lotte’s brow wrinkled in puzzlement.

“I am, and my mum and dad still are.” He replied.

“I don’t understand?” Lotte frowned, “I mean, it’s wonderful news and all, but how are you going to get home if your parents leave without you?”

“We don’t actually live that far from here. Just a couple of hours away.” Tarry informed her, “We come here to this campsite for at least a week every summer, and sometimes at Christmas. So, I was thinking that maybe later, at the end of the day, you might like to fly me home on your broomstick?”

Lotte answered him with a kiss.

“And your mum and dad are okay with this?” she asked when she finally allowed him up for air.

“Of course.” Tarry answered, “I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

Lotte’s brow furrowed once more, and she disentangled herself from Tarry’s embrace, albeit reluctantly.

“Wait out here a second, would you please, Tarry?” she said, “There’s something that I’d like to discuss with the other girls.”

And with those words she closed the caravan door on Tarry and turned back to her friends.

“Awww! That was so sweet!” Akko purred.

“What is it that you wish to discuss with us, Lotte?” Diana wondered.

Lotte stepped a little further into the kitchen area and motioned for her friends to huddle closer before she answered them in a slightly embarrassed conspiratorial whisper.

“When I kissed Tarry just now I couldn’t help, but notice how, um… pleased he was to see me, when I was kissing him, and my body was pressed against his.”

“What do you mean?” Akko wondered.

Sucy just threw Akko a look that said ‘Really?’

Akko mentally put two and two together and her eyes widened in shock.

“Oh!” she said simply.

“So?” Sucy asked, “Boys often get aroused when kissing, because, you know, kissing often leads to sex.”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you.” Lotte went on. “Do you think we should?”

“Should what?” Akko asked, inviting another glare from Sucy.

“Have sex!” Lotte replied, a little too loudly and she blushed at the thought that Tarry might have heard her outside.

“Lotte, I’m afraid that is something that only you and Tarry can decide.” Diana answered, and Sucy and Akko nodded in agreement.

Lotte sighed, her shoulders sagging in resignation.

“I was afraid that you’d say that.”

Diana smiled reassuringly.

“Akko and I are going to be out in the woods today and I don’t doubt that Sucy and Professor Chariot will do their own thing as well. Perhaps you and Tarry could stay at the caravan today? You could make him lunch and see where the day takes you. If it feels right then it will happen, if it doesn’t…” Diana allowed the sentence to trail off.

“You may wanna sneak out and by some condoms first, just in case.” Akko added with a wink.

“Oh, I won’t need any of those.” Lotte assured her with a smile, “I know a great magical remedy which acts as a far more reliable contraceptive than anything that’s available to normal people.”

“How do you know about that?” Akko wondered, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and eyes wide with the shock that her sweet innocent Lotte would know of such things.

“You forget that my parents own a shop that sells magical items and occasionally people would come in wanting to buy this special contraceptive remedy.” Lotte explained.

“Oh!” Akko let out a sigh of relief and mopped her forehead with the back of her hand, her faith in Lotte’s innocence restored.

“Thanks, girls, for your advice and for leaving Tarry and I alone for today. I don’t know what I would do without any of you. You truly are amazing friends.” Lotte pulled them all into a group hug.

“Speaking of Tarry, don’t you think that you should let him in now?” Sucy smirked.

Lotte blanched as she remembered her Tarry waiting outside and she ran quickly to let him in.

Fortunately, Tarry was sat outside sharing a cup of tea with Chariot and didn’t appear to have heard a word of what the girls had been discussing inside.

Lotte heaved a huge sigh of relief at this.

Everyone sat down outside together for breakfast, what with it being a beautiful sunny morning and all.

“So, what exactly were you girls talking about for all that time in there?” Tarry asked Lotte with a smile as he helped himself to a third helping of bacon.

“You and I have the caravan to ourselves today.” Lotte told him, “I thought it would be nice if we could have some alone time together.”

“I see.” Tarry replied. “What did you have in mind for us to do?”

Lotte blushed. “Nothing in particular, whatever takes our fancy really. There are board games that we can play, or we can watch TV or read together…”

“Sounds like fun.” Tarry smiled.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Lotte agreed, and she stole a kiss on his cheek, making it Tarry’s turn to blush.

Once breakfast was over and all the accoutrements had been tidied away everyone went their separate ways.

Akko and Diana headed off, hand in hand towards the woods, giggling like bashful school girls; Chariot and Sucy left for the lake, leaving Lotte and Tarry standing outside the caravan waving them off. They too were holding hands, just like Akko and Diana.

Once the others had gone, Lotte pulled Tarry into the caravan and closed the door behind them.

 

“So, um…” Tarry looked about the interior of the caravan nervously. “What did you want to do first?”

Lotte answered him by tugging at his shirt with both hands and pulling his face towards hers, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting breathlessly, though Lotte still managed to gasp out exactly what was on her mind.

“I lied to you before when I said that I didn’t have any particular thing in mind for us to do.” She confessed, looking up into his eyes earnestly.

“I did kind of have my suspicions about that, what with all your friends going out of their way to leave us alone and all.” Tarry admitted. “So, go on… tell me what you want?”

Lotte blushed and looked down at her feet.

This was a lot harder than she had thought it would be. To make matters worse she was still dressed in her pink pyjamas.

“I was thinking that you might like to… well… you know… with me?” She managed to say whilst still examining the fluff of her slippers. Lotte forced herself to look up again into Tarry’s beautiful eyes.

For a moment he was speechless. Unsure of how to answer.

“I can tell you want to.” Lotte continued, her gaze wandered down to the stiffness that protruded against the fabric of his jeans.

Tarry’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

He coughed to clear his throat, but instead of speaking Tarry answered her by lowering his face to hers and kissing her fiercely.

Lotte gasped into his kiss and when they finally parted Tarry looked down at her with fiery intensity.

“Yes, of course I would love to do that with you,” he told her, and Lotte could not deny his passionate sincerity, “but don’t you think it’s too soon?”

“If not now, when? I don’t even know when I will see you again?” Lotte complained.

Tarry smiled. “Don’t you remember that I said I’m just a broom ride away?” he reminded her. “You can come and see me as often as you like.”

“You mean that?” Lotte smiled bashfully.

“Of course I mean that. Why wouldn’t I?” Tarry replied.

“Oh, Tarry.” Lotte sighed happily, “Maybe it’s too soon to say this, but I love you.”

“It’s not too soon for that, and I love you too, Lotte.” Tarry smiled back at her and they kissed once more.

When they came apart this time they collapsed against each other and giggled.

“So, did you have any other plans for today, besides _that_?” Tarry wondered.

“You could always try beating me at _Trivial Pursuit: Nightfall Edition_?” Lotte suggested with a cheeky smile.

Tarry couldn’t help but smile back.

“You’re on!”

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the nearby woods Akko and Diana were once more entined within the throes of passion. Diana was wearing the Shiny Chariot stage outfit that Akko had requested, though without any underwear under the skirt and at some point her breasts had become exposed from the top of the dress. Akko, for her part was completely naked and lay on her back with her legs apart. Diana was straddling her and had the cleft of her vagina pressed against Akko’s, they were holding hands whilst both gyrating their hips and rubbing their slickly wet pussies against each other.

Akko moaned and panted loudly.

“Oh, Diana.. I’m cumming!” she breathed in a high pitched squeak.

“Me too, my love.” Diana moaned.

The lovers bucked and writhed against each other as they climaxed, Diana collapsing on top of Akko afterwards and kissing her on the lips.

“Oh, Diana. I’m so happy right now.” Akko sighed as she and Diana settled into each other’s arms. “I never want this summer holiday to end.”

“I know how you feel, Akko, my love. I’m so glad that we’ve found each other, but you know, even when this holiday ends we still have two more years together at Luna Nova and there will be other summer holidays. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.” Diana assured her and kissed the top of Akko’s head to accentuate that sentiment.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Akko beamed. “Cuz I’m not going anywhere either, and I for one cannot wait to see what other adventures we can all get up to. It’s going to be a lot of fun, especially with you and my friends at my side. Here’s to the future!”

“To the future!” Diana echoed, and this time she kissed Akko on the lips and they didn’t come up for air for a very long time.

 

**The End… For Now.**


End file.
